The Gilmore's Favorite
by DramaQueen1103
Summary: Sequel to The Other Gilmore Girl. What's going on with the girls 2 and a half years after Lorelai leaves home?
1. Goodbye, Alice in Wonderland

**Im back! Yay! I'm excited. So The Other Gilmore Girl is finished and here is your promised sequel. I sorta got called out by a FF member on my lack of updating my stories and she's right. Im sorry :( but Its summer now finals will be done this afternoon and I'll try and focus more on my stories. I'll update The Story of a Girl this weekend and I'm working on a rewrite of The Gilmore's little Princess and It could be worse so don't hate me. Oh, and I already have the first 9 chapters of this written. YAY! lol. R&R**

Rosalie

"What time do you expect your parents to arrive?" Charlotte Hamilton, my roommate, asks in the adorable British accent that I have become so accustomed to. For two years we have been roommates and best friends. We are walking to our dorm from our very last class and I guess she is trying to make conversation.

"On Saturday?" I ask. It's dumb question because not only is tomorrow Saturday, but also that's the only time my parents are planning on coming. I expect some sort of sarcastic remark but she just nods intent on my answer.

I shrug because I truthfully don't know.

"How do you not know?" she asks eagerly.

"I don't think I asked," I explain to her.

"Your parents are flying all the way here for your graduation and you don't even know what time they'll arrive?" she repeats incredulously.

"That's right," I answer quickly.

"Is your sister coming?" she asks as we enter our dorm. I throw my stuff down. We've just begun packing so the place is a mess anyway.

"Ha ha!" I fake laugh. "You are hilarious," I say sarcastically. "I am an only child, remember?"

"And I'm your best friend, who knows all your little American secrets, remember?" It is true. She has met my sister. Her parents live in the house next door to my grandmother, Trix. She one of the people I can't lie to about Lorelai.

"Yeah okay."

"So that would be a no then?" she tries to clarify.

"That's a big no," I say with a sigh.

"Fine."

"What time are your parents arriving?"

"9:30."

"All the way from Bristol?"

"Yes, Mamma wants to get here early so she can pick something totally different from the outfit I already intend to wear."

"That sounds like fun," I say.

"Lots and lots," she replies sarcastically.

"Can you believe this is our last night in our room, at our school?"

"Absolutely not! Seems like yesterday we bumped into each other on the way to the loo," Charlotte says jokingly.

"But that was yesterday!" I joke.

She laughs, "Yes well…"

"Yeah! It's been 2 kick ass years!" I reply as I began to tidy up our room. Charlotte just kicks a path to her bed before doing a twirl and landing arms spread wide into her mattress. Spending time away from home gave me time to relax, to be free, and to be what Lorelai would call a 'normal' teenager. Normally I would expect my room to be cleaned, and breakfast on the table when I awoke. But now that I was at a boarding school, I had my own responsibilities.

After getting most of my room situated I take a break, resting my head on my crossed arms. Charlotte looks over at me and starts to giggle.

"What?" I ask looking at her strangely.

"Today is our last day!"

"No duh!"

"No I'm serious. Remember the fun we had. Now it's time to head off to some big university."

"Yeah. You're right. Have you figured out where you're going?"

"Oxford, Mamma and Daddy called and told me yesterday. And what for you, my fair Rosie?" Char asks, grabbing a tennis ball tossing it up to the ceiling and catching it.

"Cornell, most likely."

"So you're definitely going back to the states?"

"Looks like that's the plan." I sigh. I was baffled when I got into Oxford University it was a back up that I never thought I would manage but I highly doubt my parents would let me stay here in England. They'd want me to go Ivy League back in America.

"Why the hell not? You'll have way more fun here with me!"

"All right you tell Emily Gilmore that I'm not coming home because you want someone to party with," I tell her.

She rolls her eyes at me. "I just hope they don't arrive while you're snogging with Dash."

"I do not make out with Dash," I whine.

"Oh really? What do you call it then?" I shrug.

"We are just friends." Which is the god's honest truth. I don't have boyfriends.

"Yes I know, although he is head over heels in love with you."

"He is not in love with me, stop being silly Char."

"I'll stop being silly when you stop being naïve."

I fall back on to my bed and she lies beside me, "What are we going to do?" I ask.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"You'll be eighteen next week and I will be next month, we'll be adults," I explain.

"Yes, but we've been taking care of ourselves all this time," she reminds me.

"Right but we won't be coming back here next fall. We'll be… on different sides of the world."

"I suppose, but I only have two more years until my trust fund becomes available and then I can hire people to take care of me," she jokes.

I laugh. "I'll miss you."

"Not at all, because I'll write and call and visit so much you'll be sick of me before long."

"You know I don't doubt that," I say with a smile.

"So what do you say, let's get all dressed up and have one last night of fun before we walk across that stage," she suggests.

"Hear, hear!" I laugh. "So what shall I wear?"

"Something totally crazy!" she says as she rummages through my plies of clothes. "This!" she squeals picking up a shiny, pink strapless dress.

"Sah-weet!" I say standing up and putting the dress on. "Zip me!" I say as I quickly take my uniform off and pull the dress up. Char zips the dress up. "How do I look?" I ask.

"Who died and crowned you Madonna?" Charlotte jokes.

"Why thank you! So what you going to wear?" I ask as I watch her find an outfit.

"Hold on, be right back!" she says running in to the bathroom. Five minutes later she comes out in a hot pink dress with a tulle skirt of all different colors. "So what do you think?"

"You're a freak!" I say.

"Cheers!" she smiles. "So what are we going to do with your hair?"

"What do you mean? My hair is okay." I say toying with my medium length dark brown hair.

"It needs spunk!" Char says grabbing a brush. "Turn and face me!" she demands.

"Bossy!" I respond.

"Shut it, Gilmore!" she brushes my hair to a side ponytail, then teases it a little to make it frizz. "Brilliant!"

"Hand me the mirror!" I say as I grab the mirror from her hands. "Oh cool!" I admire my new hairdo.

"Now mine!" Charlotte yelps, excited as she always is when we are getting ready to party.

"I don't think we can do much with your hair." I look at the oodles of red curls.

"Just try please!" she begs.

I part her reddish brown hair to the side. Adding some hair gel, giving the curls some volume then adding a cute clip, holding the little hairs away from her eyes. "Does that look okay?" I ask handing her the mirror.

"It'll do! Let's go!" she shouts, grabbing some cash, and a jacket. Charlotte has already called a cab, so we hop in and head to the party. As we approach the steps, we can hear the roars of crazy teens and loud music.

After hours of nonstop dancing and head banging, we finally arrive home around what appears to be 3 in the morning. As soon as we unlock the door, kick off our heels we dart to our beds. Not minutes after, we settle our sore and aching bodies to sleep.

The sun wakes me instead of my alarm. I blink my eyes open with an outrageous headache - like a drummer was pounding on the inside of my skull. As it turns out, that last shot was the straw that broke the camel's alcohol tolerance level. I cover my face with my pillow just in time to remember what day it is. "Shit!" I yell as I jump up. "Charlotte, Charlotte," I scream rushing dizzily to her bed. I shake her awake.

"What?" she mumbles.

"You were supposed to meet your parents an hour ago, and mine will be here any minute!" I confess completely freaked out.

"What?"

"We're late!" I shake her again. "We have to get ready, we have to finish packing, we have to graduate in two hours. Although all I feel like doing is throwing up." She darts up.

"Oh my god," she says a little distressed.

"Un-zip me," I command turning around having not ever changed out of my dress from last night. "Oh god, they are going to disown us."

"We reek of booze," she squeals in a bad way as she practically breaks the zipper helping me out of my dress. I run allowing the dress to fall off of me as I grab a robe. "I can shower in 5. Hurry up!" I tell her. I stumble in to the bathroom that we share. It's completely empty which is good. I shower as fast as I can and rinse the hairspray from my hair. The headache I feel growing larger with every passing second intensifies. I hear Charlotte come into the bathroom.

"I absolutely dread my life," she moans.

"No time to dread! We have five minutes! Towel!" I yell as she hands me a towel. I step out quickly, throwing on the black knee length dress my mother sent over. Even three thousand miles away she still dresses me. But I wouldn't dare go against her. Not today. I quickly comb through my damp hair, and put on nice simple black heels, I rush to start packing. I'm just throwing everything into my suitcases, not caring if it's neat or not. I just needed to be pack before hear a mouthful from Emily.

I tuck away all my letters from home and from Universities into a small bag. I then hurry into the bathroom, put on some lip stick and blush and brush my teeth until my gums bleed to get rid of the taste of last night from my mouth. Charlotte is rushing too although she is already dressed in a white, floral printed dress. She also washed her hair, but there was time to do anything to it, but put it into a bun, which turned out fairly well.

Just as I stepped out of the bathroom there is a knock on the door. _Shoot!_ I say to myself. "Coming!" I yell. "Char! Hurry they're here!" I shout to her in the bathroom. I hear mumbles and then "_oh crap!"_

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah just the bloody toothpaste doesn't like me! Shit!" she yells frustrated.

"Screw the toothpaste, use mouth wash! Let's go!" I hear another knock. My mother is very strict when comes to doorbells and knockers. There must be a two-ring minimum and definitely no more than two knocks. I rushed to the door, unlocking it and then opening it. "Hey Mom!" I say smiling. I think to hug her because it's been so long since Christmas but then I remember the whole maintaining proper distance and space mentality. I kiss her cheek but then quickly step back and then reach out for my father's hand.

"Rosalie it is very rude to leave your company waiting!" she shrills immediately. Wow, 30 seconds, that must be some sort of record.

"Sorry Mom. I woke up late. My alarm didn't go off." I shrug letting them in.

Mom looks up to Dad. "Now where have I heard that before Richard?" she says smugly. I sigh at her reference to my sister. I am not Lorelai. They both come into my room. "Are you all packed?" Mom asks.

"Um…almost," I tell her.

Char emerges. "Charlotte, hello," Dad says.

"Good afternoon Mr. Gilmore," she replies politely.

"We just saw your parents, they're looking for you," he tells her. She hugs me quickly.

"It was lovely seeing you both. Excuse me," she says to my parents before rushing out of our room with her shoes in hand.

"I suppose her alarm didn't go off either?" my mother asks quite sternly.

I shrug not wanting her to know the real reason. I knew if I told her I would get another '_you're just like your sister__'_ comparison. Being anything like Lorelai is never good in my parents' eyes. It's always a bad thing. Anytime she gives me that look I know I have done something wrong.

"So grab your things and..." Emily pauses sniffing the air. "What is that smell?"

"What smell?" I ask. Checking my breath.

"It smells like a pub in here!" she exaggerates.

_Busted _I thought to myself. _How am I ever going to get out of this one?_

"No, it doesn't. You smell…Chinese takeout. We ordered in last night," I lie with the first words to come to mind.

"I smell Brandy," she pronounces sternly.

"Mom, I am going to miss my graduation," I push. "Can we please discuss your distrust of anyone under the age of 21 later?" I beg.

She grimaces and walks out of the room I follow behind them. We part ways at the main building because I have to go get my robes and they have to find their seats. I see Charlotte getting her gown on.

I go stand with her to get mine on. Once we are all dressed completely with hats I take a deep breath and grab her hand. "I can't believe this is finally happening."

"Me either," she tells me.

"Graduates line up," the head mistress' assistant yells at us.

"We have been waiting for this our whole lives I can't believe it's over!" I whisper.

She nods.

"Best friends forever?"

"Forever and ever."

"Good." She takes her place in line behind me.

We take our seats and listen to a hundred speeches from teachers, the head mistress, the valedictorian, and others and finally we begin our march. Names are called and finally they come to one I recognize…my own. I forget all about my killer headache.

"Rosalie Hope Gilmore." I walk across the stage and shake the Head Mistress' hand. They hand me my diploma. I take a second and glance out to the crowd. I see Mom and Dad. They look proud and I am glad but I almost half expect to see another face, one I haven't even considered looking at for three years. I shake it off and take my seat beside my classmates while we wait for the ceremony to end.

The ceremony ends. We head out to a big oak tree to take the traditional family photo. After taking a few pictures my parents follow me back to my dorm. I gather my luggage and see Charlotte hasn't come to get her things. "Mom, Dad, can we wait for Char? I want to say goodbye?"

"Yes we can," my dad says, taking a seat on the sofa.

Charlotte enters moments after. "Hey I thought you be on a plane by now?"

"I couldn't leave without goodbyes!" I say running up to her, tears in my eyes. "I'm going to miss you SO much!"

"I know me too," she says sniffling.

"I have an idea," my dad says as he stands up.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Why not have Charlotte and her family join us for dinner?"

"That would be bitchin!" I say quickly putting my hands to my mouth. _I just swore in front of my parents. Oh my gosh!_

"Rosalie Gilmore!" my mother says sternly. I don't dare to look her in the eyes I know she has that look.

I feel like a dog with my tail in between my legs. "Sorry Mom! It slipped."

"When you walk in a puddle and fall, that is a slip. But when you use profanity like that...that is no slip."

"I said I am sorry."

"I think this English air has gotten to your head."

"Charlotte run along and ask your parents if they would care to join us please," my dad requests.

Not wanting to discuss my language with my mother any longer. I grab my suitcase and wheel it out by the door for the bag boy to take to the car. Char had already returned. "So?"

"Yep we can go!"

"Yes!" I squeal hugging her tightly.

The Hamiltons, my parents and I all go to a lake front restaurant. So elegant, with every table draped with silk and lit by a chandeliers.

"So how your last night at the dorm?" Mr. Hamilton asks Charlotte and me.

"Very well. We had fun, watching movies and stuff. We were up really late reminiscing," we fib, not wanting them to know of our party days and nights.

"Emily, how is Lorelai? I would have expected you to bring her with you," Mrs. Hamilton asks. I almost choke but don't make any noise wanting to hear the answer.

"Lorelai is well," Mom says telling a little lie of her own. I don't believe she has actually spoken to my sister.

"Still free spirited I take it?"

"Very much so." Emily smiles wearily. Before dinner is over Charlotte and I spew off into our own conversation, I promise her that she will get a letter once a week and we will keep in touch. She promises the same to me. My father comes up and pulls me aside.

"Rosalie?" he says.

"Yea Dad?" I ask.

"Seeing what excellent work you have done, it is my honor to give you this," he says pulling out an envelope from his suit pocket.

"What is it?"

"Just open it," he says smiling.

"Wow!" I say looking at the rectangular piece of paper signed for me. "Is this all for me?"

"Yes it is. You need some money for yourself while you're away at college."

"But a that's a lot of zeros behind that 5?" I start to question.

"All for you my dear," he says.

"Thank you Daddy!" I yell hugging him. "Thanks Mom." I hug her too.

"You are welcome dear," she mutters.

Dinner ends sadly and Charlotte and I face our real final goodbye.

"You're coming to Connecticut before the end of the summer…right?" I ask her.

"Absolutely," she replies.

"Good." I hug her tightly.

"Goodbye Rosalie Gilmore, until our next adventure." She walks away and I feel empty again.

I have no idea what's going to happen now. I'm going back home. Last week England was home and Connecticut was a place with bad memories that I went to during vacation time. My parents take me back to the hotel where I shower again. I don't really need one but it gives me time to think about what it really means to be almost grown. I sit on the floor of the tub and cry for the passing of my high school years. I grieve for all the things I never did and all the friends I may never see again. When the water runs cold I wipe my face and get out, put my pajamas on and climb into the large, plush, turned down bed.

I don't have nightmares anymore. I don't scream out in terror in the middle of the night. I stopped that a long time ago when I pushed everything and everyone to the back of my mind but now all those distant memories seem to flood back into existence.

I roll over and against my better judgment I close my eyes, which is like turning the lights down in a movie theater. I think about Reese, the center of the way I live my life, walking on eggshell, Michaela and the life I left behind in the states, Lorelai and wonder where she is and what she is doing, if she and my niece are okay, and then Josh who actually wrote to me and became a long distance friend. I fall asleep.

Early the next morning Mom comes in a wakes me up. I dress in a brown tweed skirt with matching jacket and pink blouse. I pull my hair back with a headband. I wear the string of pearls sent to me by my grandmother and earrings and bracelet that match. Then I slide on my simple black pumps.

I chose this outfit especially for today. I want my parents to be pleased with the lady I have become, aside from all my childish nights. Room service, per Mom's request, brings me an egg white omelet and tea. Just as I finish eating she comes for me.

"Are you ready to leave Rosalie?"

"Yes Mom." I grab my purse and leave my luggage for the concierge. A young lady never touches luggage. We go out to the car and drive to the airport. Take off is clear but I know it's going to be a long flight. I reread a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's, one of my favorites is his Alone.

alone

From childhood's hour I have not been

As others were-I have not seen

As others saw-I could not bring

My passion from a certain spring

From the same source I have not Taken

My sorrow –I could not awaken

My heart to joy at that same tone

And all I'd lov'd –I lov'd alone

Then—in my childhood-in the dawn

Of a most stormy life—was drawn

From ev'ry depth of good and ill

A mystery which blinds me still

From the torrent or the fountain

From the red cliff of the mountain

From the sun that round me roll'd

In its autumn tint of gold

From the lighting of the sky

As if it pass'd me flying by

From the thunder, and the storm

And the cloud that took the form

(when the rest of heaven was blue)

Of a demon in my view

Edgar Allen Poe

By the time we land in Hartford I have the poem committed to memory. I am home. I look out the window beside me and see tiny droplets of rain. The sky is grey and the slight boom of thunder tells me there is a storm coming. I wonder if it's a sign?

"Come along Rosalie," Mom says. I follow behind them off the plane.


	2. Connecticut Casanova

Lorelai

I can hear the rain pouring down outside the Inn. I still have three more rooms to clean but the sound of the storm makes me tired. I sigh. "Don't run through lobby, baby" I say following behind my three year old. She giggles to herself. "Rory, do you hear me," I warn.

"Mia," she sings as the Inn owner comes into my view. She reaches her arms up to the woman who is like her grandmother.

"Hello Rory, did you have a good lunch?" Mia asks as she picks up my daughter. Rory nods her head.

"We had pizza," she says.

"That's sounds wonderful,"

"It was, wasn't it Mommy?"

I nod my head and smile at them. "Mommy has to get back to work, okay sweetie," I say to Rory.

"Okay, Mommy. Can I stay down here with Mia?" she asks.

"Yes, if you aren't in her way."

"Oh she's not, Lorelai," Mia tells me. "Come on angel; let's go find something to do,"

"Okay," Rory giggles as they walk away from me.

I quickly run upstairs to room 3. I normally knock before I go in but the couple who previously occupied this room has already checked out so I open the door. The room isn't that bad. Certainly not the worst I have had to clean. I start by stripping the bed completely. Sheets, pillow cases, comforter, everything on the floor, I'll remake it when I'm finished with clean linins. I pick up the bundles of cloth off the floor and dump them in my basket waiting in the hallway. Then I clean the bathroom. Scrub the bathtub and the toilet, clean the mirror, make sure all the complimentary products are accounted for and in order, and pick up the dirty linens from the floor and add them to my collection in another basket.

After making the bed, and tidying up the room, I start on the next two rooms. Finally finishing all three rooms, I put all the dirty towels and sheets in the laundry and then I head back downstairs to clock out.

"Lorelai! Room 4 was not cleaned very well." Elsa yells. She is another maid I work with, according to her I am famous, seeing as my name is always the main topic of her conversations, and most of the other maids.

"That wasn't my room. You were doing even numbers. So yell at yourself!" I retort. Man how I hate to be looked down at. The other maids don't like me very much. I work way harder than any of them, and way faster, still they look at me like I am nothing. They're just jealous. As I walk away I can hear Elsa ramble on about something else I did wrong. She might as well be talking to a brick wall because I'm not listening.

I walk to the dining room where I can see it is still pouring outside. I can see lightning through the shades and curtains. All of sudden Rory comes up behind me, clutching to the back of my uniform.

"Mom! It's scary outside!" she mutters burrowing her head into my leg.

"It's okay sweets, Mama's almost done, then we can go back home." I sigh, rubbing her hair reassuring that the rain will come to a silence soon.

"Okay." she nods. I dust a little more then return to the front desk. There is a stack of papers that haven't been filed so I take it upon myself to do so.

Mia returns from her office. "Dear, you have already clocked out what are you doing still working?" she asks taking a paper from my hand.

"I saw the papers here. I was just going file them." I explain.

"Go on now, take Rory home, Shoo!" she playfully hits me with the paper she took.

"Okay," I smile as I walk away to find Rory.

"Can we go now?" Rory asks looking up from "_Green Eggs and Ham"_

"Yep. Come on my little Sam I am!" I say guiding her on to the porch. It's still raining so I pick her up and run as fast as I can back to the potting shed that we call home. It's not really a house or an apartment but it's ours and it has rosebud wallpaper. It is small, but seeing that I work for room and board, I am glad for I have. Rory and I share the only bed in the middle of the room. We also have a small bathroom in the corner. I put up a curtain so it would look more like a house than a room in the woods. The rain settles just as we are getting our pajamas on, so it is quiet enough to sleep. I tuck Rory in and turn off the light.

"Wake up, Mommy," I hear. I was sleeping so good I didn't even realize it was morning. Rory shakes me. "Mommy, wake up."

I roll over and open my eyes. "Good morning, baby." I answer groggily. "Did you sleep well?" I ask her as I yawn and stretch.

"Yes,"

"Good," I close my eyes again.

"Mommy, you're going to be late," she shakes me again trying to warn me because I haven't gotten out of bed yet.

"It's my day off, sweets." I mumble.

Her little face lights up. "Yay!" she squeals.

I let out a breath because I have to get up now and be cheerful. I throw the blankets back. "Come on lets go get dressed,"

"Okay,"

I go over to our dresser and open the top drawer which has Rory's underclothes and pajamas. I hand her a clean pair of panties and t shirt. I close it and pull open the second drawer with her shirts and pants and skirts. I grab a short sleeve pink polka dotted shirt and overall dress. "Is this okay?" I ask holding them up for her. She examines the items and then nods her head. I hand them to her and she goes over to the bed and takes off her pajamas while I get clothes for myself.

Rory is such an amazing kid. She's only three and a half and she can dress herself. "I need socks Mommy," she calls to me when she gets her clothes on.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I tell her.

"Is Sookie going to make us breakfast?" she asks referring to one of the kitchen workers at the Inn during the summer.

"I don't know?" I answer honestly. "We'll just have to see."

I walk over to where she is and take a seat on the bed. I pick her up and set her on the bed beside me so that I can help her put her shoes and socks on. "I wanna tie them," she tells me when I get her shoes on her feet.

"Alright do the bunny ears like I showed you."

"Okay," It takes her a second but she gets her own shoes tied.

"So what are we thinking for our hair today? Pig tails, maybe a nice braid," I offer, "it's up to you, baby"

"French braid," she says quickly.

"You got it doll, turn around." She turns her back to me and I braid her hair.

"I'm hungry," she announces as I finish.

"Me too," I agree as I pick up the brush and brush through my own long dark brown hair. "Let's go get some food," She jumps up and runs from the potting shed. I follow running behind her. "Wait for me munchkin."

"Hurry up slow poke!" she giggles running faster to the front of the Inn. "I won I won!" she chants jumping up and down.

"You sure did! We'll that was a work out." I pant, trying to catch my breath. We enter the Inn, Mia as always was found at the front desk. "Hey Mia!" I say walking up to the desk. "How are you?"

"Good Morning girls! I'm well. And yourself?"

"Just peachy! We're starved! Is Sookie working today?"

"I think so." she stops glancing at the worker's schedule. "Yes. She should be in the kitchen."

"Yeah!" Rory shouts, jumping up and down and then starts skipping to the kitchen.

"Freeze!" I yell. "Wait for Mommy, no going in the kitchen alone."

"Hurry!" she huffs.

"Thanks Mia." I smile then catch up to Rory.

Elsa comes from the kitchen. "What is she doing?" she asks me.

"Well we were going to get some food and visit with Sookie." I say as if it's any of her business.

"She shouldn't be running around!" Elsa says annoyed.

"I wasn't running! I was skipping!" Rory defends herself.

"It's okay munchkin, come on let's see Sookie!" I say walking past Elsa eyeing her down, then head into the kitchen.

"Pumpkin!" Sookie says throwing up her hands, running to Rory hugging her tightly.

"Hi Sookie." Rory giggles.

"Hey Lorelai."

"Hey!" I nod. "We were wondering need any taste testers?" I joke.

"Well I just made some chocolate chip pancakes, but I added to many chocolate chips." She sighs looking at the both of us.

Rory's face lights up. "We can eat 'em!"

"You would do that for me?" Sookie pretends to feel touched, putting her hands to her heart.

"Yep! Right Mommy?"

"Sure we will kiddo!"

"Well grab a fork and sit down!" Sookie smiles. She puts a plate with pancakes in front of both of us and I cut Rory's up.

"Syrup please?" Rory asks.

"Here you go!" I say handing her the syrup bottle. "Want help?"

"No I'm a big girl I can do it myself!"

"Alrighty then!" I smile. "What do we say to Sookie?"

"Yummy!" Rory squeals with a smile.

"No..." I look at her sternly.

"Oh right! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome!" Sookie responds.

"Thanks Sook," I add.

"You are welcome too." She smiles. This is the second summer that she has worked here while she was away from culinary school and we have become fast friends. "Want coffee?"

"Are you seriously asking that question?"

She laughs, "Oh right," she grabs me a mug and then starts to pour as she starts to talk about what she saw on T.V. last night. "Ow," she cries. She wasn't paying attention and the cup over flooded burning her hand.

"Sookie," I say jumping up. Rory gasps. I take the cup from her hand so she doesn't drop it and lead her over to wear I was sitting. I get an ice cube from the freezer and hand it to her. "Let me go get a first aid kit. Rory keep Sookie Company for me."

"Okay Mommy,"

I dart from the kitchen and into the lobby where I gracefully collide with another body and hit the floor. "Ow," I say as sit up.

"I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention at all," This person tells me.

"No I was in a hurry I shouldn't have been running," I say remembering the reason I tell Rory everyday not to run through the lobby.

He stands and offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me up off the floor.

He looks at me for a second without letting go of my hand. "I'm Jake," he says.

"and I'm in a hurry," I reply blowing him off. I walk past him toward the counter, for the first aid kit. He follows. He stands there watching me while I search. I glance up. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can tell me your name." I laugh wondering why this guy wants to know my name.

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" I ask.

"Probably not, but you can try." He jokes. I see the first aid kit and grab it.

"Lorelai,"

"Lorelai," he repeats. "Wow, that's beautiful, it suits you."

I realize that he is flirting with me and I am allowing it. I have to admit I am a little thrown. "Okay bye," I say walking off.

"Wait," he calls after me. I stop.

"What?" I turn to face him. His eyes are green…just like Christopher's.

"Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me…sometime?"

"I don't think so," I turn away again but he grabs my arm.

"Please,"

"I can't." I tell him.

"Boyfriend?" I shake my head. "Husband?"

"No, no boyfriend or husband, but-"

"Good then, you can go out with me,"

I huff, "No, I can't!" Even if I wanted to, I can't.

"Why not?"

"I don't even know you,"

"That is what the coffee is for my dear."

"I really have to go now,"

"Where are you going? Maybe I can take you,"

"The kitchen and I am pretty sure I can get there all by myself."

"You work here?" he asks drawing the obvious conclusion.

"Yes."

"Well then, now that I know where you work, I guess I am just going to have to come here every day until you say yes." I glance up at the front desk. Mia has retaken her spot there and is staring at me intently.

"No!" I blurt.

"So then you'll go out with me."

"I don't think you have given me much of a choice."

He smiles. "Great! When?" I glare at him. "Okay, how about 7?" he suggests.

"That's dinner not coffee." I tell him.

"Okay dinner it is, I'll meet you right here at 7."

He smiles making me smile and I suppose he take that as some of agreement to meet him here at 7 because he looks at me funny one more time and then walks away. I suddenly remember Sookie and her burnt hand in the kitchen. I hurry back.

"Mommy, where'd you go?" Rory asks.

"I…uh…couldn't find it." I lie. "Are you okay," I ask my accident prone friend.

"Yeah, I am fine." She laughs. "Stuff like this happens all the time."

"I know, you should be more careful."

"I will." She gets up to get back to her own work. I look down at Rory who is busily eating her pancakes.

I walk to the other side of the room and motion for Sookie to follow. She comes over. "What? You have that look on your face," she says joyfully.

"What look?" I ask.

"That 'I have a secret' look," she replies. I laugh. She gasps. "What is it?"

"I think I just agreed to go out with a guy I bumped into in the lobby?"

"bumped into? Like an old friend?"

"No bumped into, like, collided with."

"Wow," her smile grows. "What did he look like? Was he tall? Did he have good hair? Because you can never go wrong with a guy that has good hair."

"Sookie!" I say stopping her rant. "I can't go out with him."

"Why not? Was he ugly?" she asks confused.

"No he was very good looking,"

"Oh, then why not? You're a grown up, you don't have ask your mother for permission."

"While those are the best words I have heard in my entire life. That isn't why I can't go out with him."

"Well why not then? I am running out of guesses."

"Rory," I remind her.

"Rory won't let you go?"

"Rory is three,"

"I know, that's why I am surprised."

"I can't just start dating I have to take care of Rory."

"Well Rory can spend the night with me," she offers.

"What?"

"She can come over and we can have a slumber party at my apartment and I'll bring her back when I come to work in the morning."

"Sookie, I couldn't do that to you."

"Do what to me, I am offering, and I love Rory, she is great."

"She is isn't she?"

"See, problem solved now you can go."

"Do you have any idea how long it has been since the last time I went on date?"

"Count how old Rory is to the day and add nine months." She suggests.

I laugh. "Something like that."

"You deserve this," Sookie says.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, you work harder than anyone I know."

I sigh, "Sookie,"

"No, Lorelai. You should do this for you. Rory will be fine with me for one night. In fact I'll bet she'll even have fun."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Okay," I shrug.

"Okay?"

"If Rory wants to then I guess."

"Good for you honey."

I walk back over to Rory. "Want some juice?"

"Yes,"

"Okay," I get her some juice from the fridge and pour it in a little cup. "Here you go. Try not to spill it."

"I won't." She picks up the cup with two hands and doesn't drop it.

"That's my girl." She sets it back down on the table. "Hey Rory,"

"Yes Mommy?"

"How would you like to go spend the night at Sookie's house?"

"I don't know,"

"You'll have a lot of fun, you can play games, and watch movies."

"Does she have snow white?"

"I don't know,"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I wanna spend the night with Sookie."

"You do?"

"Yes,"

"Okay."

It's almost two and I am putting Rory down for a nap. During Rory's nap, I would normally try to finish up what couldn't be finished that morning but I have other priorities, such as discussing my run-in with Mia.

"Hey Mia!" I say walking into her open office.

"Hey kiddo. Rory sleeping?" Mia asks as she flipped through her check book.

"Yep, sleeping like a baby." I smile. I'm a little nervous. Mia is so kind to give me this job, and a place to stay. I would hate to disappoint her by doing something teenage and stupid. "Hey...Mia?" I call her name nervously, flittering with a pen I found on the desk.

"Yes Dear?" she asks in a motherly tone.

"I have a question for you."

"Okay..." she says, signaling with her hands, for me to continue."Go on."

"I wanted to know what you would think of me dating."

"Well I'm not the one to say. You're an adult."

"NO, I don't want your permission." I clarify, "I just want your advice."

"Advice? I think you're more in touch with dating than I am. I've been married for most of my life."

"Okay, well there is this guy I bumped into today."

"Oh you mean that guy I saw you talking to?"

"Yeah…him." I pause staring into her eyes, again I start to fidget. I could never talk to Emily like this. "Well he kept on bugging me...you know asking me out..." she nods wanting me to tell more. I continue. "Well I finally gave in. But I have Rory, and he doesn't know that. And I mean I only had one serious relationship. It was with Rory's father Chris, and well it didn't turn out so good. Not that having Rory was bad, but it was just timing and the pressure and I loved him so much, but he just couldn't commit and that was a problem even though he wanted to get married it just wouldn't have worked out because-." I stop catching my breath.

"Slow down! Slow down." Mia exclaims while putting her hand to my shoulder, trying to make me calm.

"Sorry...Small rant over!" I sigh. "So I wasn't sure if I should go or not."

"Why not? Your young, if you need someone to watch Rory I will. Besides, it's sound like fun. You being cooped up here all the time isn't good. Go out have some fun!" Mia smiles and laughs.

I in return smile back. She is such a great woman, the mother figure I needed. "Thanks! But Rory is going over to Sookie's for a sleep over but I appreciate your offer. Thank you, Mia. Also you're right I do need some fresh air. It seems like Elsa sucked out all the nice air!" I joke.

"Just have fun. But make sure you bring this fellah in here so I can approve!" she says smiling once more.

"Will do. But if you'll excuse me I have to pack Rory's things."

"Don't let me stop you, Go on now. And put something nice on!" she yells as I make my way to the front door.

"You can help me pick out an outfit." I say, I knew it would make her feel good. She nods and I walk back to the potting shed.

Rory is still fast asleep when I enter. I pull out a duffle bag, packing a change of clothes, pajamas, Col. Cluckers, her stuffed chicken, her favorite book, and some goodies for the night. After packing her stuff I think over what to wear. I decide to wait for Mia to even look over my options. I try to fix my hair. I comb through it gently, not wanting to ruin the curls. I apply small blush to my freckled, sun kissed face, then I put on a brown eye shadow that made my eyes pop. After the eyes, I finished off by adding lip gloss the kind that looks clear and tastes like a cappuccino. Yummy! "You look smashing my darling!" I say admiring myself in the mirror and make a kissy face like I used to do when I was a kid.

"Mommy," a small voice calls from behind me. "What are you doing?" I turn around and see Rory rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Just being silly, sweets, Come here." She climbs off the bed and comes over to where I am and lifts up her arms. "You are getting so big." I say as I lift her up. She smiles. "You look pretty, Mama,"

"I do?" I gasp. "Why thank you, mini me."

"Welcome," she giggles. "I wanna play make up."

"Okay," I sit her down on top of a chair and then reach down and grab my blush "Hold your breath." I tell her. She puffs out her cheeks and I dab the brush quickly across her face. Then I pick up my lip stick. "Okay, make a kissy face," I instruct.

"Like this?" she says poking out her lips.

"Yes very good," I smear a little on her tiny mouth. "There you go, you're all dolled up."

"Now I'm pretty just like you." She says.

I smile. "You're always gorgeous, beautiful."

"When are we going to Sookie's?" she asks curiously. "You two are leaving when she gets off work."

"Aren't you coming?"

"Not this time baby," I tell her.

"Aren't you going to be lonely here all by yourself?" she asks concerned.

"I don't think so, sweets."

"Why not?"

"Well because I am going to go out for awhile," I try to explain.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to go have dinner with…a friend."

"Who?"

"No one that you know," I answer honestly.

Rory looks down and guilt raves through every part of my body. I have an idea,"

"What?"

"Want me to read you a book before you go?"

"Yeah!" she jumps up and runs over to her pile of books on the floor. "Can we read this one?" she asks holding up her favorite fairy tale.

"Alright," I grab my glasses and then sit on the chair and pat my lap for her. She runs over and hops on and holds the book open.

After we finish reading and put the book down it's almost time for Sookie to get off. So I grab Rory's little duffle and take her back inside.

Sookie comes out of the kitchen a few minutes later. "Ready to go?" she asks Rory.

I kneel down. This will be the first time she has ever spent the night away from me in her entire life. She seems fine but I am on the border of tears. "Give me a hug?" I ask opening my arms for her. She hugs me tightly. "I love you."

"I love you more," she laughs.

"No way sugar bee, I love you more."

"Okay, Mommy."

"Kiss?"

She kisses my cheek and I kiss hers. "You're going to be a good girl right?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, have fun."

"I will."

I watch her walk off, without me. Then she stops turns around, letting go of Sookie's hand and bolts towards me. "I love you mommy!" she says.

"I love you, Rory. Alright munchkin. I'll call you later. Love ya!" I say, this time here come the water works. I walk away quickly. Not wanting her to see me cry. Calming myself down I walk over to find Mia.

"Hey Sweetie." she stops stares at my tear stained face. "Are you okay?" she asks coming around to me, giving me a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just had to watch Rory go off. I haven't let her go away over night without me."

"It's okay honey. She's growing up. Already 3 and wearing makeup!" Mia jokes.

"Yeah she saw me getting ready, so we had fun." I shrug.

"Come on let's get you dolled up!" Mia said as we link arms and walk back to the shed. As I walk in I kick a clean path. "Sorry it's a mess. I had a little shoe incident." I smile.

"I don't mind it at all. Wow!" Mia says.

"What?" I ask as if something was wrong.

"You made this little old shed look like a home."

"Well I thought since this is where we are staying, why not make is livable!"

"Very well." she compliments. "So let's see your clothes!"

I lead her over to the dresser. We search through the drawers. We pick out a like blue beaded tank top and a white cardigan to go over. Then I find a clue jean flip skirt, a respectable length. Finally I grab by white wedges and a purse to match and I'm off. "So how do I look?" I come out of the bathroom.

"Amazing!" Mia smiles, standing up from the bed, spreading her arms to give me a hug.

"Thank you!" I blush. "So I should head back to the front, it's almost 7." I say looking at the clock I out up above the bed.

"Well then let's go." Mia says. We link arms as we did before.

I reach the lobby, taking a seat on the coach next to the window, where I can see him walk up to the door. I began to play with the hem of my skirt. My knees began to shake, I was SO nervous. All I could picture was Chris and the time he stood up me and Rory at the park. I just hope I am not stood up again. Once was enough.

I see headlights flash. A young man holding flowers gets out of the car. I begin to stand up slowly, meeting him at the front door. He enters, smiling at me. I smile back. "Hello Lorelai." he says as he hands me the flowers. I put the pink roses to my nose, and take a whiff of their rich aroma. "Thank you." I say with a grin.

"So shall we go?" he asks.

"Wait!" I hear someone shout. I turn my head, it was Mia standing in the archway.

"Yeah?" I ask confused.

"I thought you agreed I would meet this young man before you left." she smiles.

"Sorry I forgot!" I shrug. "Mia this is Jake, Jake this is Mia!" I introduce them to one another. "Mia is the owner, and like a mother to me." I smile.

"Nice to meet you." Jake says, holding his hand to find Mia's and they shake.

"Don't stay out too late. And Lorelai?" she say calling me over to her.

"Yeah?" I whisper.

"Have fun. I love you." she says smiling. "Go on! Be careful! Oh and Jake!"

"Yes?" he turns to look at Mia.

"Make sure she has fun!"

My stomach wouldn't forget the butterflies and they accompany me all the way to the restaurant. We don't really speak much on the way there and my mind keeps falling back on Rory. I hope I didn't forget to pack something important that she might need. I sigh quietly without meaning to and then stiffen up hoping he didn't hear me. When we pull up he gets out of the car and opens my door for me, something that Christopher never did. I smile at him as he helps me out of the car.

We walk inside and a man seats us immediately. There is a long awkward silence as we review the menus and I wonder what the hell I'm doing here.

"Lorelai," he says putting the menu down.

"Hmm?" I answer looking up.

"You look very beautiful tonight," he compliments.

"Thank you," I return with a smile. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He laughs a little. "So, what do you say we get to know each other a little bit."

"Okay,"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 19," I answer honestly.

"19, wow! For some reason, you seem a little older to me." I shrug,

"How old are you?"

"Just turned 23,"

"Nice," I compliment.

"I like it."

We talk on for a few minutes about the restaurant and the food choices and I am surprised at how much he makes me laugh. He also compliments my smile about a million times. The waiter comes and takes our orders and our food comes quickly.

"I love the service here," I say as I sip my coke.

"Me too," he agrees. "Tell me about your family," he requests digging into his food and I suck back a gasp causing myself to choke on my beverage. I cough several times. "Are you alright?" he asks.

I nod my head quickly. "Fine," I cough once more.

"Okay," he waits for me to get myself together and then looks at me.

"You weren't related to the Inn owner right?"

"No, Mia just took me in when I left home."

"Where is home?"

"Hartford."

"Is your family still there?" I nod. "Tell me about them. Your parents, what do they do? Do you have any siblings? Crazy distant relatives?"

"Okay, um my Dad, is the vice president of the international division of a big insurance company."

"and your Mom?"

I sigh, "She is a house wife, I guess, but I prefer a term more suitable like Hitler."

"Wow," he says. "I take it you don't get along,"

"That's understatement." I mutter.

"What about siblings?"

I search my mind for Rosalie's face. "I have a little sister," I tell him.

"Cool, do you get along with her?"

"I used to," I admit. "We haven't spoken in almost three years."

"Why not?"

"Well three years ago I ran away from home and my family didn't appreciate that too much."

"Okay," he nods satisfied with that answer, "anything else? Eccentric grandmother? Gay uncle, maybe?" he jokes.

I decide to use this opportunity to tell him about Rory, "No nothing like that but I do have a daughter," I confess.

"Daughter? I didn't see her when I came to pick you up." he stated. He shifted in his seat. I could tell he was a little taken back. "So how old is she?" he asks.

"She's three." I smile thinking about Rory.

"Awe I have a nephew he's also three. What's her name?" he asked with interest.

"Rory...Well Lorelai actually. Rory is a nick name for Lorelai. I named her after me. It's a long story, that involves Demerol. Well technically I named her after my grandma, who I am named after." I pause. "Confusing?"

"No. Not at all." he smiles gazing into my eyes. "Has anyone told you that your eyes are amazing?"

"Not really." I shrug and blush.

"So tell me more about Rory."

"Where do I start? She's so sweet and beautiful and very smart for her age."

"Does she look like you?" he asks.

"She has my eyes but you can definitely see her father in her."

"I can tell you must really love her."

"How's that?"

"Well your eyes light up, and you smile when you talk about her."

"Well she's my daughter. I love her more than anything in the world."

"So if she's three, that means..." he calculates quickly."You were 16 when you had her?"

"Correct." I say. I was waiting for him to get up and leave. Then when he remains seated. I waited for him to make a pass at me, thinking only sluts let themselves get knocked up at fifteen.

"You said she's smart?" he asks after drinking a little of his drink. I find myself smiling again.

"She's brilliant. She can read and write her name and count and she just amazes me every single day of my life,"

"She sounds great."

"She is, I couldn't have asked for a better kid."

"So is she the reason you left home?"

"No, not really, although I used her as an excuse, I felt like I was being suffocated in my house and when I finally couldn't take it anymore…I ran."

"That must have been really hard, sixteen and on your own with a baby."

"We managed." I say letting the silence take over. "So enough about me what about you? All I know is that your name is Jake and you are 23. I don't even know your last name."

"Well for starters it's Jacob actually," he corrects with a smile.

"Oh please forgive me," I say sarcastically.

"No, My Mom is the only who calls me Jacob so, it's okay," he says wiping his mouth with a napkin. "My last name is Elliot,"

"I just graduated from UVA where I double majored in English and Spanish and I minored in International Studies. I graduated pre law so I'll be going to law school in the fall."

"Very cool," I say remembering how much I would have loved to go to college. "Your parents must be very proud.

"They are, let me see what else, I am also from Hartford."

"Me too," I remind him playfully.

He laughs, "I know."

"So can I ask you something?"

"Anything,"

"What were you doing at the Inn?"

"I just graduated and I was on my way home, back to Hartford, last night and was really tired driving all the way from Virginia and I stopped and found the inn and said why the hell not. It was great though."

"Really?"

"Really, anyplace where beautiful women come out of nowhere and run face first into you is great."

I smile. "Hey you ran into me," I accuse.

"Is that so?"

"I'm willing to testify,"

"Innocent until proven guilty?" he asks.

"For now,"

"What that suppose to mean?" he smirks.

I smile again. He is such a great guy. Maybe this date wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"So do you have any siblings, crazy aunts or gay uncles?"

"Two uncle's actually but I don't believe either of them is gay." he smiles. I find myself smiling whenever he does. It's like he is contagious. "I have a brother, Matthew, he's 27. He's married to Taylor and they have my nephew, Dylan."

"So do you have a close bond with your parents?" I ask him.

"My dad and I were really close. He passed away when I twelve."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I say sympathetically.

"Thank you and I must admit I'm a bit mama's boy." he confesses, blushing a little.

"That's good. At least someone doesn't hate their mother."

"You don't hate your mother!" he announces as if he has known me for years.

"Like you would you know!" I defend, pointing a fork at him.

"Okay! We can fight but I draw the line at stabbing." he laughs throws up his hands as if he is under arrest. We both are talked out so we sat in silence for awhile. The waiter comes by with our bill, Jake stands up and goes to pay. I follow behind him.

"Have a goodnight." the waiter says, handing Jake his change.

"You too." Jake smiles and we walk back to the booth, leaving a tip and grabbing our coats.

"Do you mind if I check in on Rory? She's at my friend's house. It's her first night away from me."

"By all means, go right ahead." he leads me to the restaurant phone.

I smile, "Thanks." I dial Sookie's number. "Hey Sook, it's Lorelai."

"Lorelai! I can't get Rory to stop crying!" Sookie tells me panicked.

My heart stops. "Is everything okay? Did she get hurt? Why is she crying?" I see Jake's eyes widen, he puts his hand on my shoulder, lending me his support and reassurance.

"Everything is fine. I just think she misses you." Sookie says sadly.

Damn it I knew I shouldn't have left her! I think to myself. "Well, tell her to hold tight, I'll try to get to your house. Thanks and be right there!" I say slowly hanging up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Jake asks concerned. It is sweet seeing that he has only known me for a couple of hours.

"Yeah. Rory just misses me. But I was wondering instead of taking me back to the Inn..." I pause thinking it was weird to ask him. "Can you take to me my friends, Sookie's house? That's where Rory is."

"Sure thing. Just lead the way!"

As we approach his car again, he opens the door and waits for me to be sit down before shutting it gently. I give him turn by turn directions, all the while thinking how scared my baby must be. But that worry is hidden with a smile. I had a great night tonight, I just wish I could get butterflies in my stomach like this all the time. It has been awhile since I thought of a man, and now I can't stop thinking about them. But have to give that up, and think about Rory. She is my main priority.

Jake pulls in Sookie's driveway. He gets out, opens my door and walks me to the door.

"Thanks once again. I had a great time." I smile.

"Me too. Maybe we can do this again?"

"I think I would like that." I blush. God he is gorgeous! I see him lean in. Before I know it his soft lips touched by mine. I grin sweetly and kiss him back. It's nothing gross, just a sweet simple kiss, ending a wonderful night.

When we part he gives me a hug goodbye. "I'll call you," he says before walking away. I wave from the porch as I watch him get back into his car, and drive off.

I knock on the door and Sookie comes to it immediately. "Hey," she says with a smile.

"Hey," I return unable to shake my own.

"Did you have fun?" she asks closing the door behind me.

"Oh my god, Sookie," I gush. "I didn't want it to end. You and Mia were so right, I had fun, and he was great and we kissed,"

Sookie gasps, "You kissed?" she squeals like a little girl. "Was it amazing?"

"Fireworks,"

"Awe," she gushes. Her excitement makes me even more excited but then I hear those small whimpers that break my heart and the guilt returns.

"Where is she?" I ask letting my smile fade into the back of my mind.

"My bedroom," Sookie tells me. "We made cookies and watched a movie and played a game and had a lot of fun and then she just sorta lost it."

I take off my coat and put it down on Sookie's couch and then head back to her bedroom. Rory is curled up on her bed clutching her stuffed duck for dear life. "Rory," I say immediately rushing over to the bed. "What's the matter?" as soon as she hears my voice she jumps up and runs into my arms. She wraps her little arms so tightly around my neck that I can hardly breathe and cries into my shoulder. I rub her hair and then look up to Sookie who is standing in the doorway. She shrugs. "I'll go put on some coffee," she says leaving us.

"Rory, what do say we loosen the death grip." I ask but she doesn't move. "Baby, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" She pulls away from me enough to shake her head. "What's wrong then?"She tries to talk but her breathing is so ragged from all that crying she can't get her words out. "I'm sorry, Rory, I didn't mean to make you sad."

"I…I ….I…I" she stutters out in between sobs. "I…Miss…missed…you." She says.

"Oh Rory, I missed you too." I tell her. "Please stop crying, sweets." I beg. "Please, I'm here now."

She stops crying and lays her head on my shoulder. We sit there in silence for a few minutes and before I know it she is fast asleep. I want to put her down but I don't have the heart so I carry her into the kitchen with me.

"She okay?" Sookie asked taking the coffee out of the fridge.

"Yeah just a little home sick." I shrug. "She's never spent the night away from home before."

"Awe."

"I don't think I can anymore." I sigh. I watch her sleep. I decide to put her down on the couch. I return back to the kitchen and help Sookie with the coffee. We sit at the table and gab for a while.

"So tell me more about the date!"

"It was really good. We went to a nice restaurant. We talked about our lives, family and things like that."

"Did you tell him you have a kid?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah." I smiled looking over at Rory.

"And?"

"Nothing. He wasn't judgmental or anything."

"Wow!"

"I know my first thought he was going make a pass at me or something." I say shyly.

"What else happened?"

"Nothing really. I called you, then he drove me here. Kissed me goodnight and said he would call me."

"So you guys are going on another date?"

"Not sure. He lives in Hartford. He was just passing through."

"Oh! But do you want to go out with him again?"

"Gosh 20 questions!" I joke. "Yeah it would be really nice. I think we hit it off."

"That's good." Sookie nods, then looks over at Rory. "She's so cute."

"Yeah. I think I might crash here if you don't mind." I say, it's hard to get Rory back to sleep when she wakes up.

"Sure thing. You can sleep on the couch or you and Rory can take my room." Sookie offered.

"Thanks Sookie but I don't want to kick you out of you bed."

"I don't mind .Your the guest."

"No, Sookie, I'll take the couch." I tell her refusing to take no for an answer.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely," I smile.

"Alright, well I'll get you some blankets and then I am going to call it a night." She says.

"Thank you, Sookie, You are a great friend."

"So are you," she returns. A few minutes later she brings me some blankets, hugs me, and then retires to her room.

I sigh and cut off the light in the kitchen and carry the blankets into the living room. Rory looks so comfortable that I just can't move her. So I cover her with a blanket and then make myself a place to sleep on the floor. I kiss her and then lie down and close my eyes hoping to dream of my new friend Jake.


	3. Change of Heart

Rosalie 1988

From the second I got home all Mom and Dad have been able to talk about is college. Cornell. No they aren't exactly thrilled that I am not going to Yale. It isn't that I don't want to go to Yale. I don't really care that much, I just don't have the heart to tell them that I didn't get in, especially not Dad. However Cornell is still Ivy League and it's only like an hour away. I'm supposed to meet with Michaela today. We are going to have lunch at the club, by ourselves like grownups. I laugh at the thought.

I am settled back in my bedroom and have some time to think to myself. It seems so different now like it isn't me anymore. I remember clearly living here with my sister and parents before the world ended and I went to London and now in a couple of months I'll be out of the house again only this time on my own away at college…that is if I can convince my parents that a dormitory isn't all about wild, beer guzzling, parties.

I search through the mess that I call my room. I am all unpacked, but I had piles of clothes laying everywhere. You'd think it Lorelai's room over mine. I managed to find a brown, sliming dress. I decided to pair it up with a nice blue jean jacket and some brown flats. My hair is down and getting fairly long. I know that I am over due for a makeover. I grab my purse and keys and I make my way downstairs. Mom is in the dining room, preparing this week dinner menu. "Hey mom," I say not wanting to disturb her.

"Hello Rosalie. All unpacked?"

"Just about, but I still have to tidy up my room."

"That sounds lovely dear, is that what you are going to do now?" Mom asks.

"No. I was actually wondering if I can meet up with a friend, we were going to go out to lunch."

"Sure. Does that mean you're taking the car?"

"If that's alright with you." It feels weird asking my mother for the car. When I was in England I had my own car. It stayed at my grandmother's house but I had complete access to it on weekends and holidays.

"Just don't be out to late. And button up your jacket!" She says sternly to me.

I walk to the car. I can't wait until I get my own car here. It would make life SO much easier. The drive is short, the club is only like 10 minutes away. I see Michaela has already found us seats.

"Hey girly!" she squeals as she holds out her arm.

"Am I glad to see you." I say hugging her tightly.

"I missed you so much!" She responds.

"I know same here. So how's life?"

"Great. Did I tell you got into Princeton!"

"Shut up!" I say ecstatic.

"Yep got the big envelope last week."

"That's awesome."

"So what big letters did you get?"

I was unsure what to say. I know everyone was expecting me to say Yale. I know deep down I felt the same way. "I got into Cornell." I shrug.

"That's good. So tell me about your travels? I feel like I haven't gotten a letter in forever."

"It was amazing. I was so free there."

"But isn't boarding school strict?"

"No it's like college." I assume because I have never been to college.

"So no supervision?" Michaela asked.

"For the most part we were free, I mean there was teachers and officers there and we had a house mother who like watched the dorms but Ms. Creel was pretty laid back, so it was just me and my roommate Charlotte."

"Oh cool." Michaela said intrigued. "Tell me more,"

"Nothing really is more to tell. We had fun, studied, and went to parties in the spare time."

"Parties? Like birthday?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No like let's get plastic cups and play beer pong."

"Beer Pong?"

"Yeah it's a game." I shrug.

"So what about the boys?"

"There were boys. Lots of eye candy, but none for me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I'm just really cautious with boys. You know."

She knew what I meant. We sat in a silence before she asked, "Wanna order?"

"She I'm starved!" I nod my head as I glance over my menu.

"So there wasn't one boy, in two and a half years."

"Well," I start. "There was one boy that I kinda liked but we are just friends."

"Just friends," Chae says with a mischievous look on her face.

"Of course, we can't go off and get pregnant now can we?" I ask with a smile. She doesn't look amused. "I'm just joking."

"So, just friends."

"We kissed once?"

"And…"

"It was amazing,"

She laughs. "See guys are for you…you had me worried there for a second."

"Chae," I squeal.

"Just saying." She puts her menu down. "So how are the parentals,"

"You know Emily and Richard,"

"Yes I do, so how is it?"

"They seem happy to have me home," I tell her honestly.

"When's the party?"

"What party?"

"The birthday party,"

"What makes you think there'll be a party,"

"Because your mother is Emily Gilmore and you are about to turn 18."

"Oh, right."

"So when is it?"

"Later in the month," I sigh. "She wants me to help her plan it."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad,"

"I guess not." I shrug.

The waiter comes over and takes our orders and then leaves us to more conversation.

"Does Lorelai know you're back?" she asks me after a minute.

"I don't even think Lorelai knows I left."

"So I take it she's not coming to the party."

"Probably not," I respond quietly and look down at the table.

"You really miss her don't you?" she asks.

My eyes dart up. "What?"

"You just seem…I don't know, sad to talk about her, like she's dead or something."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"She isn't dead you know, you can go visit her,"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to! Can we please just talk about something else?"

"Fine!" Chae says a little hurt by my outburst.

"I'm sorry. It's just me and Lorelai, it's been hard. We were so close and then she was just gone. I just miss her."

"I know you do. I know what will make you happy!"

"What?" I ask curiously. Normally when Chae has a bright idea, it involves something odd.

"Why don't we get out of Hartford? Drive around? Emily gave you permission to take the car right?"

"Yeah. But it was only to go here."

"Well she's not here..." Chae says to me after winking but I'm not sure if I'm going like this.

"Let's go!" I smile.

Michaela pulls out of the parking lot and I follow behind her on the interstate. She gets off at the exit and I swerve over to get off at the exit too. "Why here?" I ask when we get out of the car.

"I don't know," she replies. "Star's Hollow, it just sounded cool." I shrug and comply and look around at the town with the cool name. "It's pretty," she says and I think back to the welcome sign.

"Very,"

"I say we walk around." She hurries.

"But this is a strange town and we don't know anyone here?"

"Please don't tell me you left your sense of adventure in England."

I sigh. "Fine," I glance over to the town square. "I wonder what they're doing?"

"No idea," Chae answers. "There is only one way to find out."

Chae grabs my hand, and drags me to center of this town. "Whoa look!" she exclaims, pointing to what seems to be a carnival.

"Oh cool. Look a petting zoo!" I squeal. I don't know why but whenever I see zoos, my inner child comes out.

"Come on let's get something to eat!" Chae says to me as I follow her to a concession stand. "One hotdog please. What do you want?"

"I don't know. Besides all I have it a three dollars." I dig through my pockets.

"Don't worry. I owe you. Now what do you want?"

"Just get me lemonade I guess."

"One lemonade and a hotdog please." Chae says to the man. "Thanks." she said as she gave me my lemonade and started to add mustard to her hotdog. "That guy was cute!"

"Who?" I ask looking around.

"That guy at the concession stand."

I take a peek at the guy. "Seriously?" I ask her again, looking at the guy once more.

"Yeah. He has that dorky, nerdy, but cool look to him."

"You have weird expectations!" I say grinning. "Go ask him out."

"No...I can't do that. He looks older than us." Chae tells me, as if age matters.

"At least ask for him name and number." I try to get her to break. She was stubborn when it came to people but yet she was so social, which still is odd to me.

"Fine." she says. I watch her walk back over to the concession stand. I see her scribble down something on a napkin. I look around and wait for her to finish. I stop as I see someone who looks remarkably like Lorelai but she is with a little girl...Rory! I do a double take, thinking I am seeing things.

"Rose! Rosie!" I hear Chae say.

"Huh? What?" I ask coming back to reality.

"Let's do something," she sings. I glance back over to where I thought I saw but the woman is gone…oh never mind. I force my attention back on Michaela.

"Like what?" I ask with a smile.

"Like… I don't know?"

"We could get our faces painted," she suggests.

"Emily and Johanna would have aneurisms." I say shooting down the idea immediately.

She sighs. "You want to go see the petting zoo?"

A smile appears on my face. "I think they have horses."

Lord knows I can't touch the horse, but they sure are pretty to look at. We rush over to where the temporary stables are and I see that girl again. "Look baby." She says to the child on her hip. "Isn't it beautiful." She reaches her hand out to touch the animal but the little girl cries out afraid.

"It's okay it's just a horsey." The lady says soothing her frighten child. She really does look like Lorelai.

"But he's scary." the little girl points to horse.

"No he's not. He just a kid, like you."

"I don't wanna see the animals anymore."

"What do you want to do then?" the lady asks. I watch as the girl and her child bond. They are so close to each other. They were like friends. I am so tempted to walk over and ask for her name, but I chicken out. The two of them head off away from me, a few minutes later they return and the little girl has an ice cream. The little girl starts to lick the ice cream from the cone, but I watch as it tumbles to the grounds. She cries out sadly. "Mama my ice cream!"

"I'm sorry baby," The woman says truly meaning it. "I don't have enough for another one."

I take out the three dollars in my hand, I get an ice cream cone, I then turn and walk over to the little girl the lady is no longer in sight. I kneel down next to her. "Here you go. Don't worry I brought you extra napkins and a cup." I say with the smile.

"Thank you!" the little girl grins. "I love ice cream!"

"Me too!" I say agreeing with the girl. "So where's your mommy?"

"She went over to that bakery." the girl points to the sign _Weston's Bakery._

"Who are you talking to munchkin?" The woman beside her asks.

"This lady," the way she says lady makes me feel old. "…gave me an ice cream because mine fell."

"Rory, you know you aren't supposed to talk to strangers," The woman says sweetly.

"I know Sookie, but she gave me this," Rory says in her own defense.

Rory. I was right. Crap! If this is Rory then that was Lorelai. What was I thinking? I have to get out of here before she comes back. I have to go back to Hartford. "I'm sorry," I say quickly. "I just felt bad because she dropped her ice cream," the woman smiles at me.

"Did you say thank you?" she asks my niece.

"Yes,"

"Good girl,"

"You're pretty like my Mommy," Rory says looking back over to me.

"Looks like you made a friend." Michaela says coming up behind me.

I turn around to face her. "That's my niece," I mouth.

"What?" she says out loud completely oblivious to the fact that I am trying to be quiet.

"Nothing." I say. "We have to go," I say turning back to the little girl.

"Aw man," Michaela whines. "But we just got here,"

"And now we are leaving,"

I grab her hand and turn around. Just as I look up, the one face I was trying to avoid is standing in front of me with bright blue eyes and a cup of coffee in hand. I hear Chae gasp behind me.

"Rosalie?" the woman that stands in front of me asks.

"Surprise?" I say meekly as my stomach flips.

"How did you know I was here?" she looks at me in a confused and startled look.

"I...I...didn't. Chae and I were roaming around. We needed to be out of Hartford. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Oh..." she pauses, taking it all in. "So where are you headed now?"

"Just driving and you?" I ask trying to be polite despite the awkwardness.

"Oh nothing, we were just going to head back home."

"Home?" I ask hoping that she means the Hartford home but knowing that she doesn't.

"Yeah I work at the Independence Inn. We live there"

"Oh." I say, I am a little sad that she's moved on with her life but what did I expect. Not calling, sending letters, or an occasionally stop in to say hello. Nothing. I hardly even recognized that this taller, wiser, more responsible young lady in front of me, with her dazzling blue eyes, and her raven curly hair, is my sister. I mean we have the same nose, and mouth, but that was the only thing we still share. She has a new life, she is older. She just isn't Lorelai.

I notice Chae still stands behind me, wanting to say something, but seeing as you could cut the tension in the air with a knife, she just stands there. "Well umm I hope you have fun. We should get home before Mom starts to yell. It was nice seeing you. Bye!"

She waves, and gives me the look of "don't go" but I have to leave. We start to walk away. _It was nice seeing you. _Ha! Some one could mistake us for old-distant friends not sisters. I have so much to say to her. I want to yell at her, fight with her, I want to whisper secrets in the dark after everyone goes to bed, I want to jump on her bed in the mornings. I want my sister back.

I just can't leave. What are the chances I'd randomly run into her again. No, it's now or never. I stop and turn around.

"Lorelai!" I call out to her. She turns back and we start walking to each other. As we approach the middle of our meet, we automatically hug, that was our connection. "God, I missed you SO much!"

"I missed you too!" I could hear her voice crack, soon my shirt was dampen with her tears and we stay that way, wrapped up in each other for a long time.

"Mommy are you okay?" Rory comes running up behind Lorelai hugging her legs.

We break apart, "I'm alright sweets."

"Why are you hugging the lady who gave me ice cream?" My little, well big now, niece asks her mother.

"That lady," My sister says pointing to me. "That's your Aunt Rose."

"What does that mean?" Rory asks.

"She is my sister," Lorelai tries to explain. "We have the same Mommy and Daddy."

"Cool," Rory says.

I smile and wave at the little girl. She looks just like Lorelai. The eyes are as blue as my sisters and her hair has the same texture but the color is light like Christopher's. "Hello Rory, I haven't seen you since were a baby. How old are you now?" I know the answer, but why not bond with my niece.

"Three." she said proudly while holding up three fingers. "How old are you?"

"Rory, it's not polite to ask people their ages." my sister says in a motherly tone.

"She asked me first." Rory replies and then looks up at her mother. "Sorry," she says sadly. I can tell she doesn't get corrected often.

"It's okay Rory, I'm 17."

"You're old," she giggles then looks away and lights up. "Hey mommy can I go lay with Kirk?"

"Sure, but stay where I can see you. Mommy is going to go sit down on the bench with Auntie Rose." she says, pointing to the green bench, where I found Rory and Lorelai's friend. Lorelai and I both watch Rory skip off to the hot dog stand.

"So Kirk...he's your boyfriend?" I ask smiling.

"Who? Kirk? No!" she giggles. "He's weird and dorky, besides he's like fourteen."

"Oh wait you mean Kirk is the hot dog guy?"

Lorelai nods.

"Chae is gonna die."

"So? What does Chae have to do with Kirk?" Lorelai asks.

"Well she thought he was cute, and got his number."

"Ewww! No way!"

"Yeah, what can I say, she's weird." I joke.

We go quiet for a minute. "So, How are you?" she asks me without taking her eyes off her three year old running around.

"I'm good, I'm glad to be home?"

"What do you mean? Home!" my sister asks.

"I've been living in England."

"What?"

"The summer after you left Mom lost her mind and Dad sent me to stay with Gran over the summer and then they just decided that I should stay in England and go to school there."

"With Gran,"

"No, I went to boarding school, stayed in a dorm."

Lorelai looks at me like she can't believe it. "Mom said you didn't want to see me,"

"What?"

"She and Dad they came to visit us once. Like a year ago." She explains. "She said you didn't want anything to do with me."

"What?" I repeat.

"I take it that isn't true." She wonders aloud.

"Not at all, Lorelai I missed you so much."

"I missed you more." She says.

I look down hoping my next question doesn't come out the wrong way. "Then why did you go?"

"Be honest with me! Can you blame me?"

"Well...that's not an answer…why did you?"

"It felt like I was being suffocated. I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't free. I needed space to grow up and raise Rory and I was in a bubble and all the air was being sucked out. Emily made it impossible to breathe."

"She's my mom too!"

"I know that but...you weren't the one who always screwed up. You are their golden child and I was the black sheep and I had to get out of there," I can tell she was hurting. No one wants to leave home, especially when not knowing where to go or how to get there except Lorelai.

"I know what you mean." I agree with her. It must have been really tough. "How did you do it?"

"How did I do what?" she asks me, confused.

"How did you leave? You had no clue where to go!"

"I just grabbed my things, and Rory, and headed on the bus. The last stop was here! So here I am."

"But how did you get a place to stay?"

"Well as you know I'm an awesome beggar."

I smile at her hubris.

"I found the Inn, and asked if there was a job available. The owner, Mia, was so nice and saw that I was need of help so she gave me a job and allowed me to stay in this cool shed that I converted into a small apartment."

"A shed?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Lorelai tells me. "If you want I can show you."

"This I gotta see!" I smile at her. I am finally reunited with my sister, years have passed, but some things never change.

"Hey Rory!" she calls as we watch the little girl skip back over to where we are sitting. "We're going to go back home to show Rose where we live. Tell Kirk bye, and we'll be back later." Rory nods and returns to say bye to Kirk. Then she returns back grabbing her mother's hands with hers.

"Sook," she calls over to the woman Rory was standing with when I gave her the ice cream. "I'm going," The woman smiles and nods and my sister waves.

Lorelai and I walk in silence with Rory. She yawns and Lorelai looks down at her, "Are you tired, sweets?"

"Nah," Rory smile back. "I'm going to stay up all night."

"Oh you are?" Lorelai plays along.

"Yep!" Rory declares. "I'm a big girl."

"I'm sorry," Lorelai returns. "I forgot,"

"That's okay, Mommy," she yawns again. Lorelai laughs.

"Rory, why don't you sing your ABC's for your Aunt Rose," Lorelai suggests.

"Okay," The little girl lights up and starts to sing. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G…" she finishes her song just as we reach the property. It's a very large pretty building. Rory lets go of Lorelai's hand and skips off.

"Rory…" Lorelai calls. "Don't go too far,"

"Okay Mommy," she sings staying just a few feet ahead of us.

"She sure does look like Chris, doesn't she?" I ask but it's already out before I realize that, that may not be what she wants to hear. She smiles at me softly and nods.

"Have you heard from him?" I continue out of curiosity.

"A couple months ago," she sighs and I can tell she doesn't want to talk about it.

"That's good," I say dropping it as we round the corner.

Lorelai's smile widens. "There it is," she tells me referring to the shed her daughter is standing beside waiting patiently.

"It's..." I pause not knowing what to say.

"Just don't say anything until you look inside."

"Oh okay." I smile.

Lorelai opens the door, and Rory zips right pass us, running to the bed. "Sorry about her, ice cream makes her crazy!"

"I see." I smile. "Wow!" I take a few steps in. "This is so cool. You live in here?"

"Yep. Me and Rory! Right munchkin?"

"Yeah. Hey Aunt Rose wanna see my books?" she asked me pulling me to the little end table and the side of the bed. "See that's Dr. Suess, Charlotte's Web, and The Giving Tree."

"That's so cool. I used to love Charlotte's Web."

"Want me to read it to you?" she asks.

"She can read?" I ask Lorelai, who smiles and nods proudly.

"Oh umm...sure." I say surprised, Rory is only three and already reading so well. We sit on the bed for about a half hour. We get through about a chapter into the book when a woman comes in.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company." the woman says.

"Hey Mia! Oh that's okay, umm this is my sister Rosalie. Rosalie this is my boss Mia." Lorelai introduces each other.

"I just stopped in to drop off Rory's clothes." Mia says as she sits down the clothes next to me. "Well carry on. Oh Rosalie are you staying long?"

"Umm...I wasn't sure. I have to call home if I am."

"Well if so I'll make up an extra plate for you."

"Thank you that's very nice of you." I smile. Mia walks outs, Lorelai starts to put away the clothes in the dresser.

"So that's your boss?" I ask.

"Yep. She's so sweet. She just loves Rory!" Lorelai smiles winking at Rory who giggles.

"Mommy can Aunt Rose stay over?"

"I'm not sure. Grandma and Grandpa probably wouldn't like that." Lorelai says in a truthful but sad tone.

"Why not?"

I see Lorelai trying to choose her words, "Because, do you remember the other day when you went to spend the night with Sookie?" Rory nods. "and you missed Mommy?"

"Yeah, you were gone for a really long time," Rory frowns at the memory.

"Well, it's like that. Grandma and Grandpa would miss Aunt Rose and she would miss them, does that make sense?" she asks.

"Yes,"

"Good, are you hungry?"

"Yep,"

"Me too,"

"You're always hungry Mommy."

"Well so are you," Lorelai says back with a smile. I take a look around and take in how much smaller than my bedroom it is.

"So what do you do here?" I ask.

Lorelai shifts her smile to me, "I'm a maid,"

I stop at the most ironic statement ever heard. "What?"

"I'm the maid," she repeats.

"But you never even cleaned up after yourself, much less someone else."

"Rose,"

"Seriously,"

"I'm being serious," she says.

"Wow,"

"Don't do that," she says.

"Do what?"

"Look at me like that, I'm not beneath you,"

"Lorelai!" I almost yell. "I never said you were beneath me,"

"You didn't have to," she responds softly.

"What are you talking about? All I said that it's weird you are maid!"

"Well it was hurtful!"

"I'm sorry!" I say meaningfully. We haven't seen each other in over three years, and not even three hours together and we are yelling at each other.

"I know me too. It just been a tough day. It just over whelming." she smiles. "So if you want you can stay for dinner."

"That would be lovely." Lorelai snorts.

"What?"

"Did you just say lovely?"

"Do you have a phone?" I ask ignoring her. Lorelai points to the wall phone. I dial the house number.

Mom answers, "Hello Gilmore Residence?"

"Hey Mom, it's Rose, Can I stay and eat with Chae?" I lie.

"Sure thing what time are you going to be home?"

"I was actually going to spend the night is that okay?"

"I guess so. But don't stay up too late and call when you get up!" mom says sternly.

"Will do bye!" I hang up the phone. I turn and notice Lorelai is looking at me with a grin on her face. "Liar, Liar, pants on fire."

"What?" I ask.

"You lied! You lied to Mom!"

"And?"

"You never lie!"

"I do so!"

"Since when?"

"Well I lied about why I woke up late for my graduation!"

"Oh what you woke up five minutes late because you were up all night studying?"

"No I woke up late because I hung over from a party I went to the night before!" I defended myself, but after thinking it over, I thought it was a bad idea.

"Hung over! Party! Rosalie Hope Gilmore!" Lorelai yelled playfully. "So spill?"

"About what?"

"About why were hung over and since when do you party?" Lorelai asked shocked and confused.

"Well someone had to pick up where you left off," I tease.

Her smile fades a little, "Rosie, I am all for having fun but I don't necessarily want you to be like me," she says glancing over at Rory who is on the floor coloring in a coloring book.

"I know but it wasn't like that," I tell her. "I wasn't out with a guy."

"Oh really?"

"I swear it was just me and my roommate Charlotte."

"Oh. You mean your roommate?"

"Yeah! It was the night before graduation, we went to a party and well the party was still affected in the morning." I smile, I was expected to have her yell or scold me like a motherly person would do.

"Wow!" she laughs. "You were hung over as you got your diploma?"

"What's hung over?" Rory ask ease dropping.

"Oh...it's..."Lorelai paused trying to think of a way to explain it."It's like a brain freeze, but you get it from a grown up drink." I stare at her with a smile, trying my hardest not to laugh.

"What? You try to explain it to a kid!" Lorelai whispers.

"Oh okay." Rory says then goes back to her coloring. She sets her crayons down and tears out the picture. "Here I made this for you!" Rory says handing me this green-scribbled Winnie the Pooh.

"Aw thank you Rory! I'll hang it in my room!" I smile, giving her a hug.

"Hey what about me?" Lorelai asked jokingly.

"Don't worry I'll get you one too!" she smiles, then starts to color again.

"She's such a doll."

"That she is!" Lorelai smiles watching her daughter.

"Mama?"

"Yeah hon?"

"My tummy is hungry!" Rory says rubbing her stomach.

"Mine too. Let's eat!"

"Yeah Food!" Rory squeals jumping off the bed, and running outside.

"Rory! No running ahead!"

"But I'm hungry!" she complains.

Lorelai and I reach outside. "Fine go on in!"

We walk to the front of the Inn. I notice that this is one of the better Inns in Connecticut.

"Hey Mia!"

"Hello dear." Mia says as she sat at the front desk. "Hello Rosalie. I take you guys are here for dinner?"

"Yes we are!" Lorelai smiles. "Have you seen Rory?"

"I believe I saw her with Michel." Mia laughed.

"Ah Thanks!"

"Who's Michel?"

"He the bell boy here. He's french and gets annoyed really easily."

"Ahh!" I say as I follow Lorelai to where we find Rory and Michel.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Mommy!"

"Will you please tell your offspring that the bag cart is not a toy?" Michel complains with his really thick accent.

"Rory why don't you go find us a table?"

"Okay. Bye Michel!" Rory skips off into the dining room.

"See ya Michel." Lorelai waves, and I follow her to the table Rory had chosen. "So what shall we have tonight?"

"Pot Roast!" Rory shouts.

"Shh...inside voice." Lorelai sternly says.

"Sorry...Pot Roast." Rory says in a whisper. I can't help but smile. Rory has gotten so big since I seen her last. She has grown up so fast. It just seems like not long ago that she was a baby.

"Thank you." Lorelai smiles at Rory for doing good. Lorelai sees a young man walk by. "Hey Kip!"

"Hey Lorelai, Rory...I'm sorry I don't know your name." This Kip guys asks me.

"I'm Rose. Lorelai's sister."

"Lorelai never said she had a sister."

"Oh really?" I eye Lorelai who just shrugs. "Well nice to meet you Kip." I smile giving him my hand to shake.

"So anyway...Could you see if there's any Pot Roast we could snag. Please." Lorelai smiles.

"Pot Roast!" Rory shouts before covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry Mommy."

"Next time you shout we won't read a bedtime story!"

"I'll be quiet." Rory says pretending to zip her mouth. I giggle because Rory sense of humor is just like my sisters.

We eat and chat. Rory soon is getting tired so Lorelai excuses herself and tucked Rory in. She returns and we caught up again. She asked about life and how it was traveling to London. I ask questions of course about Rory, and how things are differently with working and raising Rory.

"So anything big coming up? How's choosing colleges?"

"Umm...College choosing is hard! I got into Cornell. But Yale rejected me." I say still a little upset.

"That sucks! Well at least you got the chance to go to college." Lorelai said to me, sounding disappointed.

"But you have Rory! You're happy now, beside you can go to college when Rory enrolls in school." I convince her.

"Yeah your right. So anything big and exciting. I know your birthday is a couple weeks away. Wow the big 18! Emily planned a party yet?"

"Yeah. She's been planning for weeks..." I stop and think before I ask, "Do you want to come? You can bring Rory too! Please!"

"That's actually sounds fun, but how is that going to fly with Mom?"

"Not sure. I mean you can still come by and say you couldn't miss by birthday."

"But out of the blue?" Lorelai questions me.

"Well I mean it's my 18th and you couldn't miss it, even if _'I didn't want to speak to you again'_ you still would come by."

"True. So I'll stop by _'unannounced'_" Lorelai smiles.

"It's a deal." I smile back at her. She drapes her arm around my neck and we walk back to the potting shed. I decide to sleep on the floor, letting Lorelai and Rory take their normal place. I didn't mind. As long as my sister and I are cool again.


	4. It Doesn't Matter To The Sun

**This took to long again didn't it? I'm sorry. I really already have the next five chapters written...they just need to be betaed. It won't take that long again. Scouts honor :) **

Lorelai

I get up off the floor regretting my decision to sleep down here with Rosie and am feeling at least 20 years older than I actually am. It's earlier than normal but the sooner I get started the sooner I'll be done so I go over to our dresser in search of my uniform and put it on after stripping of my pajamas. Rory and Rose are still sleeping so I think I will let them stay in bed a little longer. Mia is at the front desk when I walk in.

"Hey," I say to her with a smile.

"Good morning Lorelai," she returns. I walk behind the counter to clock in. "Did you sleep well,"

"Yeah," I lie still feeling sore from the awkward position I left my body in.

"Where is Rory?" she asks.

"She is still sleeping so I left her in Rose so they could get some more rest.

"Sounds good,"

I nod and walk off to start my chores.

I head up to room seven and follow my normal routine. I Strip the bed; change the sheets, draw the curtains and a follow up with the vacuum and duster before taking to the bathroom.

"You should clean more thoroughly. Mia doesn't want her Inn to look like crap." I turn around to see that Elsa has appeared in the doorway and is now watching my every move.

"Don't you have rooms to clean?" I inquire snidely continuing to dust, the way I dust. I ignore her and she soon goes away. After cleaning the bathroom, I repeat the process in the other five rooms I needed to do. Feeling a little light headed I decide to rummage through the pantry in search of something to snack on until Rory and Rose get up.

"Hey Sook!" I say cheerfully to my friend. I love it that she's here for the summer before she goes back to culinary school.

"Hey sweetie. Coffee?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Sookie just laughs and hands me a mug of hot goodness. "Mmmm!" I moan, drinking it until the last drop.

"Good I take it?" Sookie ask amazed at how fast I drank the coffee.

"It's like heaven in a cup!"

"WOW! Heaven really!" she smiles impressed with herself and apparently her coffee making abilities.

"Cha Yeah!" I exclaim boosting her ego before grabbing a muffin. "Well back to work."

"Don't let Rene see you with that!" she warns.

"I won't."

"I'll see you and Rory in a little bit."

"And Rose!" I add.

"Rose?"

"Yes, My sister!" I explain.

"Ohh...wait that girl was your sister? She's cute!"

"She's single, want her number?" I joke.

"Haha. Go clean!"

"I'm on it!" I sigh. I head back to clean the remaining two rooms left over. As I finish up with them I see Elsa is still cleaning, and she had less rooms than I did.

"You're not done yet?" I eye her as she tidies the room.

"Don't you have a daughter to mother?"

"Yep on my way to see her. I'll tell you said hello." I say sarcastically.

I clock out and run back to the potting shed to get Rory ready for the day. I open the door and nearly trip over Rose, who I forgot was in the middle of the floor. She doesn't stir as regain my balance and continue over to Rory's side of the bed. I kneel down and kiss her cheek. "Rory," I whisper. "Wake up Angel," she blinks a couple times letting her blue eyes flutter. "Good morning sleeping beauty." I smile.

"Hi Mommy," she says back quietly.

"Hi Rory,"

"Is it morning?"

"Yes,"

"Do I have to get up?"

"Yes,"

"Okay,"

"Are you hungry?" she nods her head.

"Good, Sookie is making us breakfast,"

"Really," she asks excited.

"Yep,"

She sits up. "Where's my good morning kiss?" I ask.

She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses my cheek. "Good morning," she says beaming.

"Come on lets brush our teeth," I say standing up. I get her stool from the corner and set her on top of it and then hand her tooth brush with enough toothpaste on it for her little mouth. "I'll get you some clothes," I go back over to our dresser. It's hot out so I get her shorts and a pink tank top. When she finishes she gets dressed and then I help her wash her face and pull her brown hair back into a pony tail. "There," I say as I hand her a pair of socks. "Rory where are you shoes?" I ask her.

"I don't know," she says.

"Well where did you take them off when you came in yesterday?"

"I don't know,"

"Rory," I say as I look under the bed. "Help me look, I don't have very long before I have to go back to work."

"Okay," she says hoping off the bed.

"I think Aunt Rose is laying on them," she tells me standing over near my sister.

"Great," I look over at the still sound asleep Rose and smile seeing how peaceful she looks. "Hey Rory wanna play a game?"

"Yeah!" Rory says as she claps her hands.

"Okay. Let's play pillow fight." I say as I reach for a pillow.

"Yea!" Rory grabs a pillow a with her force hits me with it.

I play along thinking it hurts. "Ouch! Good one." I return tapping her lightly with pillow, causing her to fall on to the bed. I then take my pillow and whip it towards Rose. Hitting her in the head.

"What!" she jumps up, taking a few minutes to gather where she is.

"Good Morning sissy!" I smile.

"What was that for?"

"We were playing pillow fight."

"Yeah and Mommy hit you with the pillow and then you woke up...Can I have my shoes please?"

"What shoes? I didn't take your shoes." Rose defends herself still half asleep.

"I think your laying on them." I say pointing the blanket.

"Oh..." Rose felt around. "No wonder I was having back spasms in my dreams." she smiles handing me the shoes.

"Think fast!" I toss the shoes onto the bed. Rory quickly grabs them and laces them up.

"I'm hungry!" Rory whines.

"I know but we have to wait for Rose to get ready." I tell her.

"Auntie Rose hurry!"

"Patience Grasshopper!" Rose said annoyed at the zippiness of my three year old in the morning.

"I'm not a bug!"

"So not the point." Rose sighs.

"You are so not much of morning as you were when we were little."

"Well when you get woken up by a cement pillow chucked at you, you can comment on that!"

"Okay come on grumpy goo! Up and ready!" I rush Rosalie up and into the bathroom.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah pumpkin?"

"Doesn't Rose have to call her parents?" Rory ask innocently.

"She will."

"Won't they worry?"

"I'm sure they will. But Rose has it covered." I smile lightly at my daughter.

"Shit!" we hear through the curtain.

"Rosalie!" I scold.

"Sorry I forgot all about calling Mom, she is going to call them and Joanna is going to tell her I'm not there and then she is going to kill me,"

"You have got to chill," I tell her.

"Yeah Rory agrees beside me."

She lets out a breath. "It's still early I don't think Mom has called in the armed forces yet."

"Emily Gilmore,"

"Okay maybe just the national guard." She sighs and walks towards the phone.

"I am really hungry Mommy," Rory says stretching her arms out for me to pick her up. I nod because I have to get her fed so I can get back to work.

"Rose, we'll meet you inside," I say as I pick Rory up.

"I like her," she tells me as we walk into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"That's really good, I think she likes you too," Rory laughs.

"You guys are just in time," Sookie says. "Your breakfast is ready." She hands me three plates. "Where is your sister?"

"Calling my mother," I tell her.

"Ooo," Sookie sighs sympathetically.

"Yeah," I respond taking Rory into the dining room. Sookie follows behind us with our breakfast tray of eggs and bacon.

"I hope you're hungry, because there is plenty." She says to Rory.

"I am," Rory smiles excitedly.

Rose comes in a few minutes later. I notice that I only have five minutes left on my break.

"How was it?" I ask as she sits down.

"I'm safe!" Rose sighs from relief as she plops down in a chair next to me. "She didn't call Chae's house yet."

"That's good. So I see things haven't change at the house?" I wonder.

"I wouldn't know. Haven't been around it awhile."

"True. So what time are you heading back?"

"Sick of me already?" she grins.

"Totally!" I joke. She throws her hand over her chest pretending to be hurt. "I'm just kidding," I continue. "You can hang as long as you want. I have to get back to work but you can spend time with Rory if you want."

"Oh yeah, that sounds like fun," she shrugs. "What do you say kid? Wanna hang out with me today?"

Rory looks up and her and smiles. "Can I Mommy?"

I look down at her like I am thinking about it. "Sure you can," I answer after a second.

"Yay!" she exclaims and goes back to eating her food. I glance up at the clock and realize that I am like thirty seconds away from being late. I stuff another mouthful of breakfast in mouth.

"I got to go," I say standing up, mouth still full of food. "Find me and say goodbye before you go," I tell them before kissing Rory on the forehead and walking off quickly in the opposite direction.

About an hour into working, Mia comes up from behind her desk. "Excuse me Lorelai dear."

"Yeah?" I look up and stop sweeping the floor.

"Rory and Rose were looking for you?"

"Oh okay. Where are they now?" I ask, scooping the room.

"They're in the lobby." Mia point in the direction of the lobby.

I walk over to find Rory was upon Rose's lap, reading a book. "Hey guys. You wanted me?"

"What are you wearing?" Rose begins to laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"That outfit!" She points at my ensemble.

"This is my work uniform!" I defend.

"Oh my gosh. You're seriously a maid?"

"No, I just thought I walk around and dust for no reason! Of course I'm a maid."

"Wow...Can I take a picture?" Rose asks tears forming in her eyes, from laughing so hard.

"Glad this is so amusing! Did you need anything?" I ask a little irritated from being pulled from pay.

"Yeah we just wanted to let you know that we were going to walk around town."

"Oh ok. Have fun. And extra fun for me." I tell Rory.

"Okay Mommy. I love you." she comes up to me, wrapping her small arms around my legs.

"Love ya too munchkin!" I respond patting her head lightly. "Make sure she's behaves, and don't be gone too long."

"I know Mom!" Rose jokes. "Wow."

"What?"

"Sorry your outfit it's just so...Emily Gilmore!"

"Get out!" I raise my voice before breaking out into a small giggle.

"We're going, we're going!" Rose said as she leaves with Rory trailing behind her.

I wave them off and go back to work. Because Rory is with Rose I can work straight through lunch. I need to make up for some missed time last week. It's a little difficult to stay on any type of schedule when you have a toddler running around but I do my best. When the sweeping I done I move into the lobby to do the dusting. I hate dusting. It makes me feel inclined to sneeze and get dirty. I have to do it though. I wipe everything down and make polite conversation with Mia in between her phone calls. The phone rings cutting us off in the middle of a sentence.

"Independence Inn, this is Mia speaking." She says.

"Hold on one moment please," Mia puts the phone to her chest and then glances up at me. "You are very popular today," she says with a smile.

"What?"

"It's for you," She says reaching the phone out to me.

"For me?" I ask wondering who would be calling me in the middle of the day. I walk over and take the phone.

"This is Lorelai Gilmore,"

I hear a familiar laugh, "Hey Lore,"

"Christopher?"

"The one and only!" he says with his snarky attitude.

"How's everything?" We haven't spoken in a couple months.

"Everything is...good."

"That's good. So what's new?"

"Nothing really. Anything new with you?"

"Rory learned to write her name!" I say proudly.

"Wow isn't she like three?" He asks.

"Yeah she's a smart one!"

"So is she around?"

"No she is out Rose."

"Rose who?" he asks.

"Rose...Rosalie...my sister."

"Wow since when have you guys been talking?"

"Oh we actually ran into each other yesterday."

"Well that's great Lore. Glad everything is good."

"Thanks Chris. Well I have to get back to work. I will have Rory call you when she gets home."

"Thanks Lore. Talk to you soon."

"Bye Christopher." I sigh as I hang up the phone. I don't know what that man does to me, but every time he says my name I get butterflies.

"So who was that?" Mia asked trying not to pry.

"Chris." I say simply.

"Wow that's good."

"Yeah." I shrug. I hate that he only calls once in a great while, but at least he calls. "Well I should get back to work." I walk off and continue to dust the things on the fireplace mantle and then take a quick break for a cup of coffee.

After, I go back to cleaning. Some kid got sick in his room and I spent the next half hour cleaning it out of the carpets. Gross. Then 3 maids called in sick and Mia asked me to work an extra shift. I sigh because I would much rather spend my time with Rory but agree because we need the money. On the weekend I think I am going to start a bank account for us. We already have a jar saving for a car but I think we need an account for a house. It's a nice thought to have. Me and Rory in a house of our own. I know it will take us years to get there but if I ever want it to happen I have to start now. I don't know why these thoughts suddenly sprang into my mind but I like them there.

"Mommy," I hear while cleaning the dishes off the table from dinner. I glance up and see Rory running towards me.

I look up to her with a smile. "Hey sweets," I say sitting the dishes in my hand back on the table. "Did you have fun?" I ask kneeling down to hug her.

We had ice cream, and candy...and guess what!" Rory said a mile a minute.

"What? What?" I watch as she bounces around.

"Rose got me this!" she held up the book_ Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs_ in front of my face. "Look it rains food!"

"That's my kind of town!" I smile. "Thanks Sis."

"No problem. I had some spare cash, and thought to get her something she wanted."

"Well that was very nice of you. What do you say?" I ask Rory.

"Thank you Aunt Rose." she smiles before hugging her.

"You're very welcome. What do ya say we read it while your Mommy finishes up?"

"Cool! Can I?" Rory asks.

I nod. I mouth 'thank you' to Rose who knew I needed a little bit longer time. I scrub the remainder of the putrid carpet, then vacuum. After finished I walk back to the lobby, where Rose and Rory are still reading.

"By the time they woke up in the morning, breakfast was coming down." Rose read, as Rory followed intently.

"Hey guys." I stand in the arch way watching the two.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hey Sis."

"Mind if I join you?" I ask as I take a seat on the couch next to Rory.

"Sure." Rory says.

Rose continues to read a few more pages, then I jump in. "There was mustard clouds nearby. The the wind shifted to the east and brought in baked beans." I read.

"Yummy!" Rory squealed and giggle.

Rory is already yawning by the time the book is finished and she hasn't even eaten dinner yet. "Alright munchkin I think it's time we started winding down…don't you?"

"But Mommy-"

"Rory," I say in my 'mom' voice.

"Okay, but can Aunt Rose stay with us again?"

"I don't think so baby, but we are going to see Aunt Rose again really soon," I promise her.

"Really,"

"Yes really," She hugs my sister and then Rose and I stand up and hug each other.

She giggles as we pull away.

"What?" I ask.

"You smell like bleach." I playfully hit her with the children's book in my hand.

"I missed you," she tells me again.

"I missed you too," I return walking her to the door.

"Did you get your car?"

"Yeah, me and Rory rode it back here from town."

"Good,"

"Yeah,"

"Call me sometime,"

"I will. I'll see you at my birthday party right?" she asks. "No distractions,"

I laugh at the distant memory of her coming out party. "Not even Emily can stop me,"

"Good,"

She looks down at my daughter. "Bye Rory,"

"Bye bye."

"See you soon," she tells her blows us a kiss and walks out the front door back to her car.

I reach out for Rory's hand. "Are you ready to eat?" I ask her.

Spaghetti?" she asks.

"With meatballs!" I state. "Let's go!" she grabs my hand and we head to the dining room. One of the waiters comes by with our plates.

I start to cut up Rory's spaghetti into smaller pieces, when trying to think of something to say. "Guess who called!"

"Who?" Rory looks up to meet my eyes.

"Daaaad." I smile, drawing out his name for emphasis.

The reaction of Rory's face was priceless. Her blue eyes widen, along with her smile. "What did he say?"

"He just asked how I was. And he wanted to talk to you."

"Oh." Rory's smile soon became a frown because she is disappointed that she missed it.

"You can call him after we get done with dinner." I reassure her as she smiles back at me. I hate to see her sad.

After we finish our dinner, and clear our plates we headed back to the shed. I get out of my work uniform and into something more comfortable to sleep in.

"Are you done yet?" Rory asks impatiently.

"Almost. Hold your horses." I say annoyed at being rushed.

"Come on!" Rory whined.

"Rory!" I say sternly as I walk out of the bathroom. I pick up the phone and begin to dial the familiar number I once memorized. It rings and he answers, "Hey Chris."

"Hello Lore."

"Rory's here. Wanna talk to her?"

"Of course. Put her on." I can tell he smiled by the way his voice rose as I mentioned his daughter.

"Here it's Daddy" I toss the phone on the bed near where Rory is laying.

"Yeah!" she squeals picking up the phone. "Hi Daddy!"….."I'm waiting for mommy to hurry up and get ready for bed so we can reread my book."…."Yep. When am I going to see you?" Rory asks. It crushes my heart when she asks because I know Chris isn't good with commitment…"Really?" Her little face lights up….."Love you too." Rory says as she takes the phone from her ear handing it to me. "Here he wants you."

"Thank you." I say taking the phone. "Hey what's up?"

"I wanna see you and Rory. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Uh we'll see." I sigh. I want to say yes. But with Chris, tomorrow could mean years.

"Okay, call me in the morning,"

"I will,"

"Goodnight Lore,"

"Night Chris," I hang up the phone and crawl into bed with Rory, "Okay you want to read it to me this time?"

**Please Review...**


	5. S' Wonderful

**Chapter 5! Woot! Woot! Told ya it wouldn't take too long. ;) Hope you enjoy it, please review.**

Rosalie

I stumble through the door later than I intended too. I know it's late and I know that I've had Mom's car for more than 24 hours I just hope she doesn't freak out too much. "Hello," I whisper not wanting anyone to answer as I close and lock the door behind me. My mind wanders back to Lorelai and Rory. I can't help but think about the last time we were all in this house together. It was weird and uncomfortable and I was just so damn mad. So was Mom. Now that I think about it. There was always a problem. Someone was always mad. We were never one big happy family. Not in my range of memory anyway.

I pull away from the door to dash for the stairs but the sound of my name stops me. "Rosalie?"

I sigh realizing I have been caught. "Hey Mom," I say smiling innocently.

She walks into the foyer a little farther. "Hello dear," she starts. "Where have you been? You missed dinner."

"I-" I start.

"From our phone conversation earlier I would have expected you home by now," she says cutting me off before I can explain.

"I know, I just sort of lost track of time."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

She sighs, "very well," and walks away expecting me to follow.

"Helga!" she yells. "Please make my daughter a plate."

She's not mad? That's it?She just says okay and gives me food. Normally I would be yelled at. "Actually I'm not hungry. I think I am just going to go to bed." I stretch and pretend to yawn.

"Oh okay. Goodnight dear." My mother smiles at me.

I return the smile and head to my room. As I enter my cluttered room I immediately plop down onto my bed. "So good to sleep in a bed!" I mumble through the pillow. As I rest my head, my mind once again goes to Lorelai and Rory. My cloud bubble soon bursts as I hear a knock on the door.

"Rosalie?" the faint whisper of my mother's voice says.

"Yeah Mom?" I wonder what she wants.

"I thought you might want some ice cream. Helga made it." She sets the ice cream next to me on the nightstand.

"Thanks." I can't help but smile.

"I thought maybe we could think of a list of some friends you want to invite to your party," she says pulling out her agenda and pen.

"Uhh...sure," I say.

Mother grabs a piece of paper as I list off some names. "Chae of course. Her parents, and maybe Josh."

"Josh. Joshua Covington?" she questions. "I didn't know you guys keep in touch."

"Yeah. I have his number. I talked to him a few days before graduation. He wished me luck."

"That was sweet of him." She smiles. "So anyone else?"

"Umm..." I pause. Do I dare say her names? "Do you think Lorelai could come?" Mom's face falls. I can see the hurt reemerge in her eyes but she hides it quickly. I know that the only reason she let me see that much was because I caught her off guard. I could back down but the stubbornness in me tells me to stand strong. "Have you… talked to her?" I ask.

"No, not in a while," she answers plainly.

"How long is a while?"

"About a year," she states strengthening her voice, making it hard.

"Do you have her number?" I continue to push.

She nods and looks down at her note pad.

"Can we invite her?"

"I don't know Rosalie; eat your ice cream before it melts. We'll talk about this tomorrow," she says quickly. She hardly has time to finish her sentence before she is out the door. I glance over at the melting treat before picking up the bowl with a sigh and shoveling a spoonful into my mouth.

The sun is up and shining through the curtains acting as my own personal wake up call. I sigh but smile at my well-deserved night's rest. My day with Rory yesterday was tiring. Exhausting actually. She really is a lot of work for something so small and all I had to do was play with her. I can't imagine having to play with her, and feed her, and watch her, make sure she's safe, and teach her things, and always have her there, everywhere I go, all the time. Yesterday I determined that my sister is a superhero. Wonder Woman maybe.

I take a few minutes to soak in the lovely morning before moving myself out of bed. I make my way to the closet, opening it to many clothing options. I grab the first thing I find that looks comfortable. A skirt and a t-shirt works. After getting ready for the day I walk downstairs to the commotion of party planning.

"Morning," I say happily.

"Good morning Dear," my father responds. "Your mother wanted you. She should be in her room."

"Oh okay. Thanks." I walk back upstairs and head to the master bedroom. "Ma?"

"Come in," she directs.

"Dad said you needed me."

"Yes. Which one do you like?" She holds up two invitation samples. One has lace and sparkles, the other has flower pedals with scents.

I examine them both closely before picking out my favorite. "That one." I point to the one with the flowers on it. I'm not really into the lace and sparkle I'm more of a summer, flower girl.

"Very well. Now I have Celine coming over."

"Why is Miss Celine coming?" I wonder.

"To get you fitted for your dress."

"My dress?" I ask, this is the first I am hearing this.

"Yes. You can't have a party without proper attire," my mother says. "I set out some fabric colors in the living room. Go pick out your favorite."

"Okay." I take my time rethinking this whole party thing. I thought it was going to be no big deal. It's just a day, why does it matter so much? I spot the colors on the couch, laid out perfectly. There is a red, a pink, a teal and a purple. I automatically opt out the teal and purple. I think of the red. I always looked great in red. That's it, after much deliberation I finally choose: red.

I grab the colored fabric and made my way upstairs, knowing I'm going to be making this trip many times today. "Here," I say slightly out of breath handing my mother the red.

"Lovely. A lady in red," she compliments. "Now all there is to do is finalize the guest list and then order the food."

"Do you mind we take a break? I'm hungry."

"Yes I suppose so. Go eat. But not too much we have cake tasting in an hour!"

"Yahoo," I reply sarcastically.

I hurry downstairs and ask the maid for a peanut butter sandwich. My mother would say that peanut butter isn't an appropriate snack for a girl but I am a grown up now. While my snack is being prepared I return upstairs and look for the card Lorelai gave me with her number on it. She should be off work by the time I get Mom off my back.

I search in the pocket of my jeans that I was wearing yesterday but I just can't seem to find it. "Miss Gilmore?" the maid calls me through the intercom. "Your food is ready."

I sigh and tell myself I'll just have to find it later and hurry back down stairs. I manage to steal away ten more minutes before Mom comes looking for me. "There you are," she says as if I have been hiding. "We've got to go before we are late."

I nod and down my milk before hurrying behind her. We get in her car and pull away in silence. "Hey Mom?" I start.

"Yes Dear?"

"Can we talk now?"

"About what?"

"About Lorelai," I say. "I really want her at my party."

"What on earth for?" Mom inquires.

"I miss her," I answer honestly.

Mom gets quiet and I know it's only because she misses her too.

"Wouldn't you like to see Rory?" I prod remembering how infatuated with the baby she was. "I bet she is so big now."

"We'll see Rosalie," she puts me off again.

We pull up in front of a brick building and she jumps out of the car. I can tell she isn't going to answer my question. Oh well, someone is going to be surprised. Mom is walking fast and I have to practically jog to keep up with her.

Inside is beautiful. Marble floors, paintings hanging everywhere, it's surprising that this is where we are having the cake tasting. I look around and notice two people stand in the middle of the room.

"Josh," I squeal disbelievingly as I run over to him in excitement and throw my arms around his neck.

"Rosalie Gilmore!" he says back, equally as thrilled. "You look different."

"So do you." I glance at him. He is taller, and has facial hair that makes him resemble the remarkable young man he has become. "What are you doing here?"

"Well surprising you apparently," he says smiling. "Mom asked me to tag along because she had to pick up something or other."

I in return smile back sweetly. It was a surprise indeed. "What have you been up to?"

"When? I haven't heard from you in a while and our conversation last Thursday was so brief."

"I know I haven't called, but just with school...and family...and then graduation was so hectic..." I say making excuses.

"Rose." He steadies me with his firm hands on my shoulders, "You don't have to explain anything to me. I've been busy too." He stares into my eyes, "I should have worded that differently. What I meant to say was that I missed you."

Before thinking, the words escape my lips. "I missed you too!" I pulled him into a hug.

"Rose!" my mother calls. "Where did you get off to?" She approaches us. "Oh Joshua! I didn't know you would be here."

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore," he says politely.

"Well sorry to interrupt, but Rose must finish her cake tasting."

"Marriage?" he asks jokingly.

"No birthday, feels like marriage though." I smile.

Josh laughs lightly, "Well come and get me before you leave."

"Promise," I say, then follow my mother to the tasting table, I glance over my shoulder, seeing Josh, who just gives me a wink. I give him a small wave, before my mother redirects my attention to the cakes.

"Okay so what do we have here?" I find myself asking, trying to put myself in a party planning mood.

"Well we have everything from double chocolate chip to red velvet."

"Oh I love red velvet cake!"

"Is that what you want?" my mother asks.

"I don't know," I say looking at the row of cakes. "I think so but can I still try these?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course you can, this is after all for your birthday." I smile.

"Thanks Mom."

I taste every cake twice and decide on the red velvet. It really is my favorite. As we prepare to leave I see Josh on the other side of the room and I walk over to him.

"Hey," I say announcing my presence.

"Leaving so soon?" he wonders.

"Yeah, I guess. Mom is putting in the order."

"Ahh... so just you getting away?" he asks jokingly.

"Yeah," I say honestly, but mostly because I wanted to see him.

"So what are your plans for the rest the day?"

"Well more planning. Then a dress fitting. Why?"

"Just thought we could get together," he states, a hint disappointment rings in his voice.

"Well my mother won't mind if you tag along."

His frown turns into a smile, "Really?"

"Yeah, but let me ask just to be sure. Besides I need help with this party." I take his hand, dragging him over to my mother.

"Hey Mom?" I interrupt.

"Yes Dear?"

"Do you think Josh can come over? He said he would be willing to help out with the planning."

"I guess so," my mother agrees. "If you don't mind gathering our coats, we can leave as soon as this woman returns."

We walk over the coatroom, I spot my red jacket first, then we search for my mother's coat. "Find it?" I ask.

"No. What does it look like?"

"Like something an old person would wear," I say sarcastically.

"Ok how about a color?" Josh says laughing at my comment.

"It's beige and has some sort of fur around the collar."

"Real or fake fur?"

"Real… You can tell the difference?" I ask.

"Not really." He shrugs.

We continue to search. "Are you sure she has it here?"

"She did wear one," I say remembering it. "Maybe there is some other coat room," I think aloud. "Come on!"

"What's the rush?" Josh asks confused.

"I really don't want to be here. Another cake sample and I think I'll die!"

"You're exaggerating!"

"You try sampling cakes for two hours," I retort jokingly.

"I thought you had a thing for sweets," he shoots back.

"Well I did, but I mean you'd have to be my sister to still be able to eat after that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So I haven't talked to you in a while," I say. "Did we ever decide on a school?"

"We did."

"Where?"

"Cornell," he states plainly.

"What!"

"Is that a um… problem?" he asks confused by my expression.

"No it's just…."

"What?"

"Me too!"

"You too, what?"

"I'm going to Cornell."

"Really?" he says sounding surprised. "I thought it'd be Yale for sure, especially after everything that happened with Lorelai."

I shrug.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"No tell me, please," he begs.

"Okay, but I don't want you to think I am stupid or something."

"I could never think that!"

"I didn't get into Yale," I confess, looking down, suddenly finding great interest in my shoes.

"What?"

"Even with my father's connections they rejected me. I mean if I was a complete idiot the name alone was supposed to carry some weight."

"Ouch," he says sympathetically.

"Tell me about it," I smile letting him know that I am okay with everything. "My parents don't know," I tell him honestly.

"Don't you think you should tell them?"

"I know. I keep trying to convince myself, that everything will be okay, that they won't be mad," I try to explain. "Oh found it!" I spot my mother's jacket.

"Yeah!" Josh follows me to the rack it was hung on. "So when are you going to tell them?"

"Never," I say shyly.

"Rosie." I smile as he says my nickname. "The sooner the better," he states.

"I know. Maybe after the party."

"I think before is best."

"You're right," I state.

"We better get out, before your Mom suspects something."

Is there something? Do we have feeling for one another? I ask myself, before being brought back to reality.

"Rose?" Josh looks at me concerned, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking." I smile.

We walked back out. My mother looks irritated.

"Here you go." I hand her coat.

"Thank you," she says gratefully. "So Joshua did you call your parents?"

"Oh no, Just let me tell my Mom, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Well just make sure."

"Okay Mrs. Gilmore," he says politely.

My father must have gone to work because his car wasn't in the driveway when we came home.

"This is my house," I announce, as Josh enters.

"I know, I've been here before." He smiles.

"Oops forgot," I say feeling embarrassed, "So what do you say to a tour?"

"Um why not?"

"Okay!" I tell him. "Mom, I am going to show Josh around," I call to her.

"Be quick about it Rosalie."

"Okay," I say, rolling my eyes and sighing at her request.

I grab his hand and lead him into the living room, "Living room," I tell him before dragging him into the dining room. "Dining room."

"Nice," he mumbles as I pull him away.

"Kitchen," I mutter in a hurry.

"Where's your room?" he asks. I gasp and spin around surprised by his comment. He's just standing there looking at me. It's weird though, like he's seeing me in a way that no one else does.

"Upstairs," I whisper.

"Can I see it?" he asks with a wicked grin.

I open my mouth to answer but the shrill sound of my mother's voice kills the moment. "Rosalie," she calls.

"What?" I respond, a bit upset, not willing to answer Josh's question. "One sec. Stay put," I instruct.

I look back at him, he stood there waiting for me to come back. "Yeah Mom?"

"Did Joshua want to stay for dinner?" my mother wonders.

"I'm not sure, I'll ask him."

"Well please make it quick so I can tell the cook how much dinner to make."

"Oh okay, be right back." I rush to find Josh still waiting. "Hey."

"Hey." I smile.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. She just told me that you have to call your parents, and ask if you can stay for dinner," I inform him.

"Where's the phone?"

I know perfectly where the phone was, but pretended not to know. "I don't see one down here." I look around.

"So upstairs?" Josh grins.

"In my bedroom," I say shyly, finishing his thought.

"Lead the way." He grabs my hand.

I lead him up the staircase, making my way to my bedroom door, opening it gently. "Here is my room."

He looks over the room. He sees my collection of cassettes and pictures hung on the bulletin board above my desk. "Cute picture." He un-tacks the photo of him kissing me at my coming out party.

"Yeah." I agree.

"I wish I could remember that photo," he says slyly.

I look up at him. If I didn't know any better I would say he was trying something. I brush past him over to the phone. "Here," I say holding the phone out to him.

He takes it, "You know I'm 18 now, I don't exactly have to call my parents to stay out late." He laughs.

I shrug, "It's polite to tell them that their pride and joy won't be home for dinner."

"Fine," he says as he pulls the phone off the cradle. He dials his number and begins to talk to what sounds like the maid. "Happy?" he asks turning to me when he puts the phone down.

"Elated," I reply with a smile.

"So, this is your bedroom?"

"For now."

"For now?"

"Yeah, Mom has this whole plan for me. I'll live here for the summer and then I'll go off to school and get an apartment and then while I'm away I'll get engaged and then come home just after graduation until my wedding."

"Wow!" he breathes. "Any potential suitors?" he asks.

"I don't know? Maybe you and Emily can discuss eligible bachelors appropriate for me at dinner," I say sarcastically.

"I actually do have someone in mind," he says nonchalantly.

"Who might that be?" I ask nervously.

"Oh no, I have to discuss that with your mother remember?"

I just shake my head, a smile plastered on my face. "So you like my room?" I ask.

"It doesn't seem like you," Josh says casually.

"Yeah? Why so?"

"I don't know, this room seems too elegant for you."

I nod agreeing with him. It's time for a makeover, but there's no need since I am leaving for college soon.

"But I like it," he adds quickly, not wanted to upset me.

"Thanks." I smile bashfully.

"Any time," he returns.

"We should…um…." I say motioning to the door.

"Oh yeah," he responds. "Okay."

We walk back down stairs and my mother spots us. "Oh good there you are," she says. "So should I have Helga set an extra place at dinner?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I was actually wondering if I could speak to Mr. Gilmore while I am here?" he asks. I wonder what that's all about.

"Sure, dear, he just got home, he should be in his study," she tells him. "Come along Rosalie," she says pulling me away.

I wait patiently on the sofa. I stare at my father's study door, waiting for Josh to come out. I watch the hands on the clock spin around. After what seems like hours, he finally exits with my father.

"Hello." I say shyly. I want to ask, but don't dare to.

"Hey." He gives me a small wave. "Seat taken?"

I direct my attention to the empty spot next to me. "Nope. All yours."

He smiles thankfully and sits down.

"So what was..." I begin, but am soon interrupted.

"Emily can you come in here?" my father calls.

"Yes dear." My mother walks into the office, the door closes behind them.

I hear faint voices, none that I can make out. My mother and father come out smiling. I wanted to be let in on the news.

"So drinks anyone?" Mom asks.

"Coke please," I state.

"Joshua?"

"Umm just water Mrs. Gilmore," Josh says.

Our drinks were passed out, and small chitchat was dispersed.

"So how is college planning going?" my father asks.

"Very well sir," Josh admits, "I've been accepted into Cornell."

"Ahh very nice school. Wonderful teachers."

"So I heard." He smiles at me, I return the favor.

"What about the state, are you excited to leave Connecticut?"

"I wouldn't say excited, but definitely ready for an opportunity," he responds honestly.

"Yes," Dad replies setting his drink on the table, "We aren't too worried about Rosie," I blush when he says my name, "She did very well in London, however, New York is very different from England." I hate it when they talk about me like I'm not in the room.

"Yes," Mom continues, "I was really hoping she'd go to Yale, New Haven is practically right around the corner," she says. "It's Richards alma mater you know and after Lore—" she trails off before refining her smile. "Well, we just hoped the Rosalie would carry on the tradition."

I sigh but Josh is the one who speaks, "but as you said Cornell is still a very nice school."

"Yes." Mom nods. "I think I'll just go check on dinner," she says before walking away.

I look over at Josh and he smiles when he catches my glare and touches my hand. It's so fast that I almost think I imagined it but I can still feel the warmth he left behind.

My mother returns and sits back down. My father and Joshua are debating so book by an author with a Russian surname that I haven't ever heard of and Mom stares at the two of us approvingly. The look she is giving us is actually a little scary but I do my best to ignore it and pretend like I have the slightest idea what they are talking about. The discussion is ended by the maid's announcement that dinner is ready.

"Thank you, Helga," my mother says standing up, "Shall we?"

We follow them into the dining room and Josh takes what would be Lorie's chair.

"Joshua, were you planning on attending Rosalie's birthday party?" my mother asks when the salads are served.

"Well I didn't know I was invited," he says with a laugh.

"You are something else!" She continues to smile. "Of course you are invited. You'd like that wouldn't you Rose?" she asks me.

I'm a little thrown. It's the first time anyone has directed a question at me all evening, "I…um…yes." Is all I manage. Man I've got it bad. It makes me almost wish I had gotten a little better at this whole flirting thing.

"Good, so it looks like we will be expecting you." Mom smiles at Josh, then at me.

"So Mr. Gilmore how is business?"

"Very well. How is your father doing?"

"He is good. Just signed on another six figure account," Josh replies. His father, like mine, works in the insurance business. Seems like Josh and I are more alike than we expected. Not to mention our mothers are both in DAR.

"So will you be staying after dinner?" my mother asks.

"I was hoping Rose and I could catch up," Josh says before adding, "If you don't mind."

"Not a problem, just make sure you check with your parents."

"Ok. Thank you." Josh flashes me a simple smile. But that smile, somehow sends butterflies to my stomach.

"We haven't spoken since we talked on the phone when I came home," I state, giving a better explanation.

"Well by all means, friends should stay in touch," Dad says, my mother nods in agreement.

"Yes _friends _should," Josh says.

I'm not sure why but when he says 'friends' I don't think he means buddy buddy friends. But I'm not one to speculate.

Dinner goes by quickly as the conversation picks up, and becomes less dull. We get into a lively debate over the law of physics. Very delightful. It has been a while since laughter made its way around our dining room table. After dinner, Josh and I were excused.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" I ask.

"That sounds great," he replies.

We head outside and make our way down my driveway and through the gate, "What have you been up to since you got home Miss Rose?" he asks.

"Nothing really," I reply with a shrug, "hanging with Chae, planning this party with my mom. You know that sort of thing,"

"What else?" he asks.

"What?"

"You look like you want to say something else."

"I do?"

He shrugs.

I sigh, "I kinda lied to my Mom the other day and spent the night in Stars Hollow."

"What's that?"

"It's like this small town between Woodbridge and Litchfield…close to New London I think," I explain.

"Lied to Emily, huh? Whatever's there must be pretty important."

I nod.

"So, what was there, in Stars Hollow?"

"My sister," I reply quietly.

He doesn't speak for a second so the only sound to be heard is our feet on the concrete.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"And how was that, I mean I thought she ran away, how'd you even find her?" he asks. "When we talked after you first left I thought you would never forgive her."

I try to gather my thoughts. I simply say, "I rather not talk about it." Which was a lie. I want to desperately say something, and there's no one better to listen than Josh but I can't tell him...now...with my parents in the house. What if they overhear? "I mean I want to tell you but...I can't here."

"I understand," he says sincerely. Which I know he is. "So where shall we walk to?"

"Uh I guess up and down the block."

"Sounds good," he says causally. We stroll along, and along the way I feel his hand grasp mine. I don't pull away. I just look at him, smile and we continue to walk.

"This was fun tonight," he confesses.

"Yeah." I nod, agreeing with him 100 percent. "We should do this again." Did I just say that? Aloud?

He doesn't answer. We reach the end of the block, as I turn, Josh turns towards me. I stop in my tracks, no where else to go. "We should do this again...definitely."

I see his eyes glistened in the moonlight, I hear soft chirps of crickets. Then my eyes follow as his head ducks, I breathe in deep, then his lips touch mine. He pulls away gently, looking for a response. I show none. He then kisses me again. When he pulls away I stare up at him. Half delirious from the kiss and half confused as to where it came from. "Josh," I whisper, but he takes over the talking.

"Rose, I asked your parents if I can date you and they said yes," he tells me.


	6. I love New York

**I dont mean to be a liar. When I say Im going to update soon at the time I actually fully intend on keeping my promise, I just...I dont even know what happened. I still have the next five chapters or so written and ready to be BEATed. I cant even explain to you what happened. All I can do is apologize and beg you to forgive me. **

**So here we go, chapter six. **

Lorelai

"Mommy…Mommy, wake up!" Rory shouts while shaking my arm vigorously.

"What's the matter?" I groan trying to pull myself out of my unconscious state.

"It's time to go see Daddy!" She smiles before standing on the bed and jumping up and down. "Yay!"

I let out another groan and cover my face with my hands. "Rory," I mumble, "Stop."

Rory stops jumping and lands on the mattress with a plop. She crawls across the bed and on top of me. "Come on Mommy," she starts to whine.

"Oh-kay," I say sitting up. "Okay, let's go get dressed."

"You should wear something pretty," Rory says following me to the dresser. "Like a dress!"

"Honey, Mommy doesn't have to dress up for Daddy," I say as I pick through the drawers trying to find something comfortable wear.

"But we haven't seen him in a very long time."

"I know Munchkin. I know," I say trying to think of the good side. I haven't seen Chris since Rory was two. We talked on the phone once in a while,but it was going to be different talking to him face to face. "What about this?" I hold up a royal blue dress to Rory.

"Perfect," she agrees shaking her head excitedly.

"You pick out your outfit. I'll go try this on." I walk in the bathroom. I slip the soft material up my body, bring the straps over my sun kissed shoulders and pull the zipper up, letting the dress form to my body. I glance at myself in the full-length mirror. I really did love how the dress hugged my curves. Wow I can't believe I have curves. I guess that's what having a kid can do to you. I smile at my reflection before walking out to show Rory. "So what do you think?"

"You look pretty!"

"Thanks." I smile to her. I notice she wore a cute little blue jean jumper. "You look pretty too."

"You like? I dress up for Daddy too."

"Good idea!" I agree.

I help Rory with her shoes and then slide on a pair of my own and grab our things.

"Alright Kid, what do you say about some breakfast before we hit the road?"

"Yay!" Rory cheers. "Can we have lunch with Daddy?" she asks.

"Sure baby," I say with a nod. "Come on."

We walk into the lobby only to be greeted by the owner herself. "Good morning Ladies," she says with a smile.

Rory runs to her and jumps in her arms. "Mia!"

"Hi Rory," she laughs, "my don't you girls look pretty today."

"We're going to see my Daddy," Rory shares.

"Oh," Mia says sounding surprised. She looks up at me and all I can do is shrug.

"Would you like to have breakfast with me?" she asks looking back down to Rory.

"Yes please."

Mia smiles, "Let's go then."

We all go into the dining room and take a seat. "So Lorelai, what's going on?"

"Chris called me last night and said he wanted to see us today so I agreed," I tell her. "He's her dad, I just feel like she should get to know him sometime," I say watching Rory devour her eggs.

"You're right," Mia agrees reluctantly. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too," I admit, "but I can't keep him away from her because of a feeling."

"Where does he want to meet you at?"

"I called him back last night after Rory went to sleep to work out the details and we are going to meet at a café in Manhattan."

Mia gasps. "Lorelai that's such a big city!"

"I know but Chris lives in New York."

"Promise me you be extremely careful."

"I promise," I say before going back to eating my own food.

"Can we go now?" Rory asks impatiently.

"One minute honey, let Mommy get her money ready and finish breakfast," I say. I take a few more bites, before searching through my purse for some bus money.

"I can pay for the ride," Mia offers sweetly. I hate taking money from people, especially when then have been more than helpful to me.

"I couldn't Mia," I refuse.

"I insist. Besides I just have my doubts about this day. I would hate for you to waste your money."

"Okay." I sigh and give in. She hands me ten dollars, which is more than plenty for a bus ticket. "Mia, the ticket is only two dollars."

"I know but you girls got to eat."

I smile gratefully, "Thanks," I say before standing up from the table. "Ready to see Dad,Munchkin?"

"Yes!" Rory exclaims as she runs to me, grabbing my hand, pulling me out the door.

"Bye Mia." I wave as Rory excitedly rushes me.

"Bye girls!Have fun," Mia calls.

We walk to the bus stop and wait on a bench. A few buses pull in and out, until our bus arrives.

"Good day, Ladies," the elderly male bus driver says.

"Good day Sir," I say, handing him our ticket.

"Under five?" he asks, referring to Rory.

"Yes Sir."

"So just one ticket?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. Since Rory is under 5 years old, she rides for free.

"That'll be eight dollars in change." He hands me a five and three singles.

"Thank you." I smile politely.

"Thanks," Rory says as the man hands her a ticket.

Rory chatters excitedly the entire ride to Manhattan and marvels at the city when the bus finally stops at the station in New York. It's much bigger than Stars Hollow and Rory having never been here before gets even more hyped up. "Come on baby," I say reaching out for her hand. She takes it and we walk inside the bus station so I can find out what time we have to be back for out bus home.

"Are you excited?" I ask her as we advance on the café we are meeting Christopher at.

"Yes," she smiles.

"I can sing Daddy my ABC's."

"You sure can, he'll be so proud of you," I praise.

She skips on happily humming the song to herself.

After asking for directions we find the café about half an hour later, which puts us there right on time. I open the door for Rory and she runs in looking around for a face she wouldn't even recognize.

I follow behind her and look around myself only half surprised when I realize he isn't here.

"Come on Sweets," I call to her. "Let's find a seat."

"When is he coming?"

"I don't know honey," I answer honestly.

"Would you like a milkshake while we wait?" I ask hoping to change the disappointed look on her face.

She looks up at me and smiles, nodding her head.

I glance at the clock that hangs on the wall. 12:45...fifteen minutes passed. No Chris.

One o'clock. "Chris, don't do this," I whisper to myself.

"Who ya talking to Mama?" Rory asks me as she finishes the strawberry milkshake.

"No one Sweets." I look outside and notice a pay phone. "Stay here okay?"

"Okay." Rory nods.

"Don't move. I'll be right outside." I point to outside through the large window. I walk outside to the pay phone. I wave, and Rory waves back indicating that she sees me. I dial Chris' number.

It rings and rings….

"Dammit Christopher!" I mumble under my breath just as his voice mail comes on.

I quickly dial his number again only to be greeted by the same annoying nonchalant "I'm not home" message.

I want to believe he is on his way. I want to think that that is the reason he isn't answering but, I know better. The next number I dial is his parents house number, hoping he would be at his house.

"Hayden residence."

"Hello is Christopher there?" I ask politely. It has been awhile since I called his house. I'm surprised I still remember the number.

"Hello." I hear Chris' voice through the other end.

"Why the hell are you in Hartford when you're supposed to be Manhattan?" I say completely irritated.

"Lore?"

"Who else?" I say in a "duh" tone. "Where are you?" I ask once more.

"Something came up." I hear him sheepishly say.

"Like what Chris? What could've possibly come up that you could afford missing your daughter's visit?"

He doesn't speak.

"So what, you have work? You have no ride?" I breathe in and out slowly trying not to completely lose it on him, "What could you possibly going on that is more important than meeting up with your daughter...Huh?"

"I'm sorry. Something came up okay?"

"Whatever Chris."

"Just tell Rory I'm sorry. I'll see her next time."

"Why don't you tell her your self? I'm sick of breaking her heart, each time her father breaks a promise. I hate it! You're not the one that has to see her face, you're not the one that has to wipe her tears, and tell her 'everything is going to be okay'!" I say, trying to hold in the tears.

"Lore..."

"What?"

"I truly am sor..."

"Save it," I say before slamming the phone back to its cradle. I put on a smile, and wipe away any tears that may have fallen. I let out a deep breath before walking back in to sit next to Rory. "Hey Munchkin."

"Hey." She smiles. "Where's Dad?"

"He couldn't make it honey," I say as I toy with her pigtails.

"Oh," she says, disappointment struck over her.

"Hey...everything will be okay." I quickly think of something. "You know our bus doesn't come for a couple hours. Why don't we take a tour?"

"Really?" she asks happily.

"Sure." I grab my shake, and order another for Rory, and we walk out looking at all the new sites.

I buy her a hotdog for lunch from a vendor at Central Park. I tell her the stories about the times Rosie and I would come ice skating here with our nannies and promise to bring her back one day too.

When she gets done eating I take her to the Empire State Building and let her ride all the way to the top. "Wow Mommy! Look how high we are!" Rory jumps excitedly, seeming to have forgotten about her deadbeat father.

"Yeah Sweetie." I smile, trying to forget myself.

"I wanna live here when I get big," she tells me confidently and I can't help but smile at her angelic little face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she confirms. "Do they have journalists here?"

I kneel down to my daughter's level and pull her close to me so I can whisper in her ear. "This is the city where the best journalists in the world live."

"Really?" Rory asks wide-eyed.

"Yep. They work for the New York Times."

"Wow. I can't wait to get big!"

"You can't? Well I sure can Rory-cakes."

After getting back on ground level, we strolled through Central Park. Rory was pointing out how many people in business suit there were. She counted as they passed, "Sixteen... Mom there's another!" she points.

"Don't point Rory, it's not polite," I tell her.

"Sorry." she says sheepishly. "Eighteen!" she shouts seeing two more.

"Come on Rory. We should get back to the bus station."

"Aw do we have to?"

"I'm afraid so Pumpkin. Don't worry we'll be back someday," I promise.

"Okay." She sighs as we walk back to the bus station.

The bus arrives on time, and I show the driver our ticket, and a take a seat with Rory by the window.

"Mommy?" she asks softly.

"Yeah?" I listen.

"Does Daddy love me?"

"What?" I gasp at her question. "Of course he does. He loves you bunches."

"Then why doesn't show up?" she asks confused.

"Daddy isn't used to being a dad," I explain. "He's still so young. He wishes that he didn't have to grow up so fast. He just isn't ready yet."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" I ask, confused as to what Rory is trying to ask me.

"Do you wish you didn't grow up?"

"Yes," I respond honestly. "But I don't regret us," I assure her. "I grew up because I love you so much. I did this for you."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not being like Dad."

"Aw Rory. Don't worry your Dad will come around," I say sweetly. "He'll come around," I say once more, reassuring myself.

Rory falls asleep on my lap on the ride back home and I'm glad. I don't want her to see me cry over this, I can't believe she'd ever think for a minute that her father doesn't love her, that I might regret our life together.

I wipe my face furiously as the bus comes to a stop and pick Rory up. She is still asleep so I carry her back to the inn, and let me tell you she isn't all that light, but it's okay. It's nice to think that she can be my baby for just a little longer.

I put her down when we reach the potting shed and change out of this stupid dress. I put some sweats on and sit on the bed beside her to change her into some play clothes. As I pull her up her little body slumps against mine and I hear her haunting words from earlier. She said she wanted to live in New York. I smile down at my little girl. I believe she'll do it. She'll grow up and go to Harvard and then go on to work at the New York Times. If anyone can do it, it's Rory.

When she's all changed I take her hair out of the pigtails and lay her back down on the bed so she can finish her nap and I move around our home, cleaning it up, and then take a seat on the bed with my GED book in my hands and start to study.

"Mommy," I hear a weak voice call to me a little while later.

"Hey Sweets, did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah." She stretches before climbs over the side of the bed I'm at. "What are you doing?"

"Just studying," I reply. I dog-ear the page before shutting the book. "Wanna read a book?" I ask, bored of studying.

"Little Red Riding Hood!" she shouts.

"Arighty then." I smile at her enthusiasm. "Little Red Riding Hood it is!"

She grabs the book from the shelf. "Here," she says handing me the book.

I began to read aloud. "What's in the basket?" I manage to say in the wolf's voice. "A loaf of bread, some sweet butter..."

"Yum!" Rory licks her lips.

I simply laugh and continue, "…and a bottle of wine. Mama and I baked yesterday, so I'm taking a loaf over to Grandmother. It will do the world to her." I attempt by best Little Red voice. "Now, isn't that nice. And where does your grandmother live, Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Mom?" Rory interrupts.

"Yeah Sweets?"

"What about my grandmother?"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Where does my grandmother live? Little Red knows where her grandmother lives. How come I don't?"

"Oh..." I try to explain. "You've only been to your grandma's house when you were a little baby."

"Why?"

"Well your grandmother and I don't get along very well."

"Oh," she states, nodding like she understands. "When will we see her next?"

"Uh... I'm not sure honey."

"Well when we do can I bring her bread and butter...like Little Red Riding Hood did?"

"Sure sweetie." I smile at her comparison to Little Red. "Shall we continue?"

"Yea!"

I began to read, "Oh it's a good fifteen minutes farther into-" I pause as the phone rings. "Hold on just a sec Sugar." I pick up the phone to answer, "Hello?"

"Lorelai?" a male voice responds.

"Yes?" I answer, unsure who is calling.

"It's Jake."

Shocked I say, "Oh hi Jake."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing good. Just reading with Rory," I tell him.

"Well I don't want to interrupt. I just called to see if you are busy tonight?"

"Uh..."I hesitate for a moment, "I think I'm free. Why?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to go out to dinner."

"Well I need to find someone to watch Rory," I say.

"Watch me? Why?" Rory asks surprise.

I put my hand to the phone, holding it so Jake wouldn't hear. "Mommy has a friend that wants to hang out."

"But I wanna hang out too," she whines.

"It's a grown up time," I explain. "Don't worry I'll hang out with when I come home. I'm just going to get some food with my friend."

"But what about me?"

"I'm gonna see if you wanted to go over to see Mia. You know she misses you."

"Yeah and Mia can show me how to work the computer!"

"Well that'll be fun." I smile. "Jake?" I ask hoping he'll still be there.

"I'm here."

"I just have to ask Mia, and I'll call you back," I tell him.

"Okay. Call me back as soon as you know."

"I will." I smile as his impatience. "Bye."

"Bye." I hear. I wait to press the 'end' the button, until I hear him hang up first.

**Please Review**


End file.
